Memoirs of a Father and Son
by Mid 90's
Summary: After Gohan's birth, Goku noticed there was a change in his wife. She became more abusive towards him. She also keeps a very close eye to their son for some reason...
1. Chapter 1

Goku reads one of the nursery books Chichi bought to learn how to raise their new baby. He tells her,

"Hey Chi Chi look at this. It says here that in some cases newborn mother's tend to change after giving birth to their first child. They could act different for a little while or a lifetime. Studies show because of... chem… chem...ical changes in their heads."

Chichi looks at Goku.

"Haha, well you and I are great team and we know that'll never happen to us." his wife says as she kisses her husband on his cheek. At first Goku wasn't fond of the idea of having a wife who's constantly with him. A promise is a promise he thought, he then quickly warmed up to the idea of having Chi Chi beside him. And with that he was ready to go out and train again.

"Well, time to go train. Yell if you need anything okay."

Chi Chi smile "Will do honey."

As he flew with Nimbus, he senses a familiar ki approaching him.

"Piccolo…?"

He quickly dodges the blast of ki that aimed for him.

he turns to find the demon smirking at him.

"Back already?" The martial artist prepares for combat.

"I wasn't done with you remember. What was that pitiful display I saw you do?"

"Why do you care?" he braces for action.

"You looked so pathetic with that woman." he laughs.

"Pathetic? You wouldn't think that if you had friends."

"Friends? I don't need friends, all I want is you dead so I can take over the world!"

"Is that all you can think about Piccolo?" Goku pauses for a moment.

"What else is there to live for?"

"After all this time you've been alive, you never explored this world or at least made one friend?"

The demon growls "What the hell are you talking about?!"

Goku explains "If you're going to take over the world, you need to have some sort of reason."

Piccolo looked as if he just figured something out.

The man continues. "Look Piccolo, can we do this later, my wife is going to bring me a child soon and I want to at least meet em before I have to face you again, so can we reschedule our battle?"

"You shouldn't be asking to reschedule a fight, you should just face me once and for all!" Piccolo snaps at him, "What makes you think I'll even consider your request?!"

"Because my child matters and Chi Chi matters too." he sternly says.

His enemy chuckles, "So let me get this straight, you care about this family of yours that much?"

"That's right."

A grin spreads across Piccolo's face, "Very well then." After he finished he flies away. Goku wasn't sure that was a good sign, he wonders what Piccolo could be planning. He wouldn't try and kill Chichi, would he...? Goku traces his ki to make sure. He senses it fleeting towards his house but then moves to a different direction.

"Whew…" he sighs, relaxed that his family is safe for now.

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAGH! Goku help me help me help me...! KAMIDAMMIT!"

Chi Chi curses at him. Her water broke in the middle of the living room. Unfortunately Goku couldn't take her to the hospital on time because of the close contractions constantly giving her pain.

Goku instead brings her to their bedroom. He holds his wife's hand to help her grip the pain "Hang in there Chichi, if I can stand a lot of pain so can you!"

"Goku you idiot I'm not like you!" she screams.

"I know, but I've seen and know that many women have done it, even your mother did it when she gave birth to you, and I can't wait to meet our new baby and raise em together so they can become a strong fighter and a great person. Please hang in there dear." Goku begs.

Chichi tries to smile through the pain.

"Oh Goku… I'm so lucky to have you…"

tears started watering her eyes.

"Alright here I go!"

.

.

.

After the whole ordeal, Chichi slept for a while. Goku just finished washing his son after he cut the umbilical cord. He looks at his son's crying face, then gently rocks him. He might not know anything about babies, but he did read a section how to calm them down.

"There, there… it's okay little guy, welcome to our world."

The newborn father couldn't help but cry a few tears at seeing his son being born.

"Aww, why am I crying?"

he wipes his eyes. At that moment he thought about Piccolo and their battle.

"I don't know why but I think… I think I'm going to give up training for a while son. I promise, after I get rid of Piccolo that's it. It'll just be me, you, and your mom."

"Goku! Goku where's the baby?!"

Chichi calls him from their bedroom.

"We're coming Chi!" he responds

"Come on, let's go meet your mother." he whispers to him.

"Hurry up already!" Chichi calls him.

Goku carefully goes up the stairs. As he enters the room he caught a whiff of his wife's ki. He knew it was her, but something wasn't right.

"Oh my Kami…" Chichi instantly started to cry. "Goku give him to me!"

Goku hesitantly hands his son over to his wife.

Chichi coos her newborn son. "He's… he's…. perfect…" she swoons.

"Chichi, do you feel okay?" The saiyan asks.

Chichi didn't respond to her husband.

"Chichi…"

"What the hell do you want Goku!?"

Goku was so startled he can barely muster up the words.

"A… are you okay?"

"Stop asking stupid questions and leave us alone will ya."

"Right." he laughs.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get out!"

Goku didn't know what got into his wife. She rarely yells at him.

Why all of a sudden…?

.

.

.

"I'm proud of you kiddo, It seems like yesterday you were just a baby, now here you are with your own." After hearing the news of her daughter having her son, the Ox King traveled to his daughter's house to meet his grandson.

"I'm so happy too Dad, I can't wait to raise Einstein to be a great man."

"Uh… Einstein…?" her father didn't looked too keen on the name.

"That's right. I know my son will grow up to be a smart man so I named him after a great scientist."

As the name Einstein was heard the baby starts to cry.

"Looks like he doesn't like that name kiddo."

"No, it can't be, maybe he just made a mess in his diaper, right Einstein?" Chichi says as she looks inside his diaper.

The baby screams even louder, water running down his cheeks.

"Well okay, no Einstein then, what should we call him?"

Chichi and her father tried to come up with a few names but so far they had no luck. While that's happening Goku is still thinking when will Piccolo attack him and conquer the world. Chichi then disrupts him out of his thoughts.

"Goku!"

"Oh… huh...?"

"What are you doing just sitting there!"

"Sorry Chi, my mind kinda wandered off. Maybe I should go train for a bit-"

"Are you serious Goku! My Dad and I are sitting here thinking while all you're thinking about is training?!"

"I'm sorry Chi, training helps me think-"

"I swear Son Goku, sometimes I wonder why I even deal with you! You're just lucky that baby is here if not I'd pummel you into the dirt. I bet even your grandfather Gohan grew tired of your nonsense. For once can't you be just like your grandfather Gohan! Well...?! Sure he was old, but at least even he thought about what's right for you! Oh I just wish your Grandpa Gohan was here to scold the living shit out of you!"

As Chichi kept mentioning the name Gohan, Goku noticed his child laughing, and giggling.

"Wait Chichi look!" said the Ox King. He says the name again.

"Gohan."

The baby smiles again at the mention of Gohan

Goku picks his son up.

Chichi yells "What are you doing?! You're going to hurt him, put him down!"

Goku halts her yelling "No Chichi, look at him he's happy. He loves my grandpa's name. Looks like your name will be Gohan."

"I hate it." his wife said disgusted.

"Chichi!" Her father gasps.

"I'm his mother, I choose his name!" Chichi ponders.

"I know! How about Leonardo."

The baby cries again in an instant. Chichi looked stunned at her baby boy's disagreement.

Goku laughs, "Sorry Chi, he loves the name Gohan more."

Angry, Chichi takes the baby away from her husband.

"Hands off my baby!"

"But…"

"Chichi, don't be like that. Your baby boy loves that name. You can't take away the things that make him happy." The Ox King tells his daughter.

"I'm his mother, I decide what's best for him!'

Chichi walks away with baby Gohan in her arms.

.

.

.

After about a week Goku still waits for Piccolo to show up. Nothing, not even a visit just to mock him. He also wonders what could be going through his wife's mind. After Gohan was born she's been doing nothing but yell, scold, and hit him whenever he's near his son. Especially when he mentions teaching him martial arts.

"Oh Chi, what's gotten into you? Instead of facing Piccolo, I have to protect myself from you..." Goku then thought, "Wait a minute… What if this is Piccolo's plan. Maybe he found a way to control Chichi's mind, making her turn against me!" the thought of it made Goku angry. He quickly tries to find the green demon's Ki as fast as he could. He locates him at a desolate area in the mountains. Calling on Nimbus, the martial artist figures that after he defeats Piccolo, it should break this spell he put on his poor wife. What was he thinking he thought, letting him live after the tournament.

.

.

.

He flies swiftly towards the mountains to find Piccolo he sees that the demon is already waiting for him.

"I thought you wanted to wait?!" he screams towards the heavens.

Goku replies by throwing him a ball of energy, which Piccolo dodges (heh, dodge).

"Gotta admit, that was sneaky, even for you-" his sentence was interrupted by a punch to the face. Goku grabs him by the throat, trying to strangle Piccolo in his grasp. The demon tries to speak, he could barely breathe.

"What have you done to my wife…?" Goku quietly tells him.

"What are you…?" was all Piccolo could squeeze out of his lips. Goku tightens his grip.

"You made my wife turn against me!" he harshly tells him. "You monster… I let you live and the first thing you do is harm an innocent mother!"

Piccolo gasps for air. "Go... let me.. let me go…" he strains himself.

Goku head butts him, "Why should I let you go this time?" he growls. His rival quickly fires a blast from his palm towards Goku's face, firing off, sending him tumbling towards the ground.

Piccolo wheezes his answer "I didn't… I didn't do anything, you moron!" he breathes in.

Goku adjusts himself,

"I don't believe you?!"

"Believe it idiot, I've been traveling the world like you said I should!"

The martial artist was surprised to hear that Piccolo took his advice.

"Wait... you have?"

"You said I needed a reason."

Goku predicts he could be lying to throw him off. "You're lying!"

"Believe it or not I'm not lying! Your wife's worthless to my actual plan."

"Actual plan? Wait a minute, so you didn't do anything to Chichi?"

"Of course I didn't, what's wrong, marital problems!?" Piccolo mocks him.

"I don't even know what that is."

Piccolo sighs "It's when you and your partner have problems. How do I know this more than you?!"

"I'm still new to this marriage." Goku calmly says.

"Really."

As he sits down. Uncharacteristically Piccolo joins him.

"Ever since my son was born my wife has been treating me unfairly, like if I were a criminal or something.

Piccolo sighs "I've heard about this thing called a divorce, it's where a married couple separate for different reasons. Maybe this wife isn't the right woman for you.

"But a promise is a promise Piccolo." he replies

"What even is that, what's this promise you people keep talking about?"

"It's where you keep your word into doing something for someone or yourself."

"It sounds pointless."

"Probably for you but to others it's important. While you think about that, I have to head back, Chichi could be waiting for me at any moment."

"I promise, I will take over the world Goku." Piccolo says out of nowhere.

Goku smiles "Not if I stop you first."

.

.

.

"Chichi I'm home!" Goku calls out to his wife. As he steps into the kitchen, he comes to a bowl filled with many types of raw food. "I wonder if she's preparing dinner." he asks himself. "Chichi?!" He goes upstairs to their bedroom. As he opens the door he find his wife and child sleeping on their bed in a peculiar manner. Chichi sleeping, wearing her wedding gown from their ceremony. and around her chest is Gohan also asleep. As he picks him up he noticed he's wearing his bow tie around his neck.

Goku giggled "Looks like you two were playing dress-up huh. Come on champ, let's get you to your crib."

.

.

.

"Goku… Goku wake up."

*gasp* The saiyan abruptly wakes up to the sight of Kami looking over him.

"Kami!" Goku looks around to notice a soft and fluffy view around him.

"Where am I?"

Kami tells him "You're in the other world Goku."

"Am I…?"

"Dead. Piccolo blasted you along with your brother."

"I kind of forgot… Gohan! Where is he, what happened to him?!" Goku panics.

"Unfortunately Piccolo took him." Kami explains "His plan is to train Gohan so he can use him to dominate the world."

"Wait… that was his plan, to steal my son?"

Goku chuckles.

"Why is that funny?"

"No offense to my son but he wouldn't hurt a fly Kami. With Chichi never letting me train him, Piccolo's going to have a hard time to get him to kick something." Goku pauses for a moment, "Then again…"

"What is it Goku?"

"I remember last year while Chichi and I went to the park, I accidently let go of his wagon. He sped down the hill towards a tree, but before he hits it, part of the tree was blown to pieces. Come to think of it, before I died he did a super strong headbutt towards Raditz."

"Is it possible that your son acquired super abilities like you?"

"I guess."

"Then it's settled, Piccolo will train him."

"What?"

"While Piccolo trains him, Mr. Popo and I will train the Z fighters. The rest of us will find all the dragonballs to wish you back before the saiyans come."

"Hold on." the saiyan stops him. "You can't train Gohan Kami, Chichi never allowed him. She'd kill me if I even show Gohan how to throw a punch."

"This isn't the time to think about being a parent Goku. The earth is in danger and we need as many warriors as we can. If your son has the same abilities and power like you, he could be the world's only hope if nothing else works."

It sounded about right to Goku, if they don't find enough help to fight against the saiyans, the world will be destroyed.

"I'm Sorry Chi, please forgive me." he says to himself.

"Alright Kami, let's do this."

"Good to hear."

"You'll thank me later, when the world's safe Chichi."


	2. Chapter 2

After Vegeta made his escape,

"Ugh… ohh…" Goku couldn't bear the agonizing pain on his entire body. It felt like millions of tons just decided to sit on him

Krillin runs to him, "Goku! Don't move, save your strength!"

"Krillin… Gohan… Get Gohan…" The saiyan spoke as best he can.

"I'll get him, just rest!"

"As Goku saw Krillin disappear towards the direction of his son, he felt his eyes growing heavy. It felt like seconds after he closed his eyes, because when he opened them again he's on the ship with Bulma, Krillin and the rest of his family.

"Go… Gohan…"

His son pokes his head over the seat.

"Dad!"

"Gohan… you're okay..." Goku smiles, not caring if his cheeks hurt.

Chichi gets in between them, sitting Gohan back onto his seat.

"Barely... He was barely alive when I found him!"

"Chi I didn't-"

"Do you have any idea how it feels to lose a baby for a whole year Son Goku?!" Chichi yells at him from her seat.

"I was dead for a year Chichi."

"This isn't about you! How dare you teach my baby how to fight, how dare you make him fight against some alien monsters! Well?!"

"I'm trying to tell you that I didn't mean for it to happen-"

"Thanks to you, my sweet innocent Gohan probably has a disability now!" She sobs, holding Gohan in her arms. "And for what?! Trying to play superhero!"

"Mom…"

"Gohan darling please rest, let Mommy handle this."

Krillin steps in, "That's enough Chichi. We didn't see this coming. We never expected the Earth to be under attack, we were only doing our jobs and Gohan helped us a lot."

"Are you kidding me?! Look at him! He's only a little boy! Look what those monsters did to my baby!" The woman cries.

The older saiyan couldn't help but feel extremely guilty. He should've never let Kami show Gohan how to fight, he would've been much safer with his mother.

.

.

.

After going through many procedures at the hospital, he's finally escorted to his room with his son and Krillin.

"Dad, are you okay, how do you feel?" Gohan asks.

"A bit better I guess. Wish I had a senzu bean to make it all better, how are you guys?"

"I'm actually doing okay, Krillin's starting to get better."

"I'm glad to hear son. Gohan, I'm sorry I put you through this. I didn't give you a choice whether you wanted to fight or not. I don't blame you if you don't want to go through it again."

"Dad, I chose to do this." the younger saiyan explains. "Piccolo gave me a choice and I chose to protect the earth, and I'm still want to be scholar like Mom says, but not if the earth's in danger."

Goku smiles "I'm proud of you champ."

Chichi walks into the room with more books in her arms.

"Gohan get away from that maniac."

She slams the stack of textbooks onto a bureau nearby.

"Your father doesn't deserve to even look at you after what he did to us!"

"Chi, I already said I'm sorry-"

*Crack!* a swift crack echoes the hallways. The sound scared both Gohan and Krillin. Chichi struck Goku in the face. There was a moment of silence until he screams,

"Yeee- OW!"

"Mom..."

Krillin screams "Chichi what the hell are you doing?! You know he just got out of surgery!"

"I don't give a crap! He deserves a couple more beatings for making Gohan go through with this death battle!"

Krillin stands in front of the woman to protect Goku. "Enough already!"

The doctor comes in,

"Is everything okay?"

Goku tells him, "Everything's okay doc, really."

"Very well… Call us if you need anything."

Chichi continues, "Get out of the way you little creep! This is between me and Goku!"

"Not a chance!"

"Krillin just do what she says." Goku tells him.

"Goku she's hurting you."

"I got this."

Krillin groans then steps out of the way. Chichi continues,

"You have some nerve teaching my baby how to fight. He's a scholar, not some delinquent like you! You know what, I'm going to leave you! Yeah that's it, I'll take Gohan with me and you'll never see us again!"

Hearing those words made Gohan run towards his father.

"No!" he cries.

"Gohan what are you doing, stay away from him, he's a bad influence!"

"I won't leave Dad!"

"Darling I'm doing this for your own good, you were lost and alone for a whole year, don't you want to finally be with Mommy?" his wife wore a worried look on her face.

"I do Mom, but not if it means losing dad!"

"Honey don't you want to grow up to be a rich successful man? How will you do that when your father is trying to kill you?!" She starts crying.

"I won't leave him!" Gohan held onto him even tighter. Goku was surprised at the amount of strength his son has. Seeing him stand up for him made Goku feel sort of happy.

He looks back to his wife who is wearing a scowl.

"It doesn't matter what you say, I'm taking you, even if I have to do it by force!."

"I… I can fly now… I'll just fly away from you!" Gohan hesitantly snaps.

"Gohan!" she gasps. "Where in the world did you learn to speak to me that way?!" she growls looking at Goku.

.

Later, when Chichi took Gohan to study, he and Krillin stayed in their room to rest.

"Goku how can you deal with her treating you like this?"

Goku laughs "What do you mean?"

"Be serious."

"It's fine Krillin, Chichi's always been like this."

"Even after you guys got married?"

Goku tries to remember, "Well… not always, it happened after Gohan was born."

"..."

"What's wrong Krillin?"

"I don't like this, the way she treats you and Gohan."

"I'm telling you it's fine."

"Goku, before we got to the hospital she was willing to leave you there to die. I don't think you should be with her."

"It was just a little scuffle, as for the leaving me to die, she's just more worried about Gohan. If you were a mom and didn't see your child for a year, wouldn't you want to make sure that they're all right?"

"I can't argue with that, but I know she shouldn't have hit you in the face right after you've been beaten and put through surgery."

His worried voice made the saiyan uneasy.

"I'll fix this, trust me." Goku calms his best friend.

"… Alright then. Do me at least one favor, watch out for you son. You might be able to handle Chichi but Gohan's just a boy."

"I will."

.

.

.

The next day

"Chichi."

His wife replies "What do you want now?"

"Can you please adjust my pillow, it's starting to fall off the bed."

"Do it yourself."

"Um… I still can't completely move my limbs right now."

"I'm not your slave Goku, I'm only here for Gohan."

Goku felt a little terrible towards himself "Oh… It's fine then, I'll figure it out."

As Gohan comes back with Krillin, Chichi Instantly went all lovey dovey towards the small saiyan.

"Darling, I'm glad you came back." She says in her most caring motherly voice.

"Were you able to study hard, did that little man keep bothering you?"

The half saiyan replies

"I… I finished studying Mom."

"Oh that's wonderful honey."

As Goku kept trying to adjust his pillow, Krillin asks,

"Goku, what are you doing?"

The saiyan explains,

"Adjusting my pillow."

"How come you didn't ask Chichi to do it?"

"Uhh… she told me I can do it myself…" Goku said with a coy smile.

Krillin looks at the woman "For crying out loud Chichi, you couldn't even fix a pillow for your husband?"

Chichi completely ignores Krillin as she's more focused on her son.

"Let me fluff your pillows sweetheart, are you cold, do you need anything else darling, Mommy is all yours."

Goku thanks his friend for fixing his pillow back in place,

"Thanks a lot Krillin."

"What are best friends for. Now get some rest, I need some sleep too."

The woman tells her son,

"That reminds me darling, I brought a special surprise for you, wait here I'll be right back."

As Chichi leaves and his son reads, seeing Krillin sleep made Goku feel tired himself and decides to also fall asleep. After what felt like a minute he and Krillin abruptly wake up by the sound of Chichi screaming,

"Where's Gohan?!"

Goku looks over to his son's bed to find he'd disappeared.

Krillin tells her,

"We don't know."

"Ugh...you morons! Why is everyone so useless?!"

Before she could run after her son, she throws a bouquet of flowers that she bought for her son at them. As the flowers land on the saiyans face, he laughs,

"Heheh, Isn't she thoughtful."

Krillin only sighs, "I swear Son Goku, out of all the women that wanted to actually be with you, you just had to choose the abusive one."

"It's not all that bad Krillin. It just shows she's a protective mother." he smiles.

"Whatever you say."

Bulma comes into the room.

"Hey guys."

"Bulma, you look different." Krillin tells her.

"Bulma... hey, ha-how are you." Goku greets her nervously.

"How do you guys feel, I see Goku still can't move much, did I just hear Chichi screaming down the hallway?"

"Yup."

'Figures. Are...you okay Goku, you look a little red."

Goku snaps out of his thoughts. "Yeah I...I'm fine."

"Glad to hear, I don't know how you deal with her sometimes. Let me head to the restroom I'll be right back."

As Bulma leaves, Krillin nudges Goku.

"I saw that."

"What?"

"Goku you can't fool me."

"WhAt?" Goku's voice cracked for a moment.

"You know, now that I think back, out of all the girls we met over the years you were closest to Bulma."

"Come on Krillin I'm married to Chichi."

"Yeah, you were forced to marry her. Actually, guilt tripped."

"We planned it when we were kids."

"You mean she planned it. You didn't know what marriage was until you saw her at the tournament again, you said so yourself."

"Uhh… Umm..." Goku couldn't come up with any excuse at the moment. He felt so embarrassed that his ears turned red."

"For Popo's sake Goku, when were you going to tell Bulma?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you got taller than all of us, you were going to confess weren't you."

"No!"

"Swear it!"

"I…"

"Why didn't you do it? Don't tell me it was all because of Chichi."

The saiyan felt there was no point hiding it from Krillin.

"I was going to wait until after the tournament or when she breaks up with Yamcha again. I didn't expect Chichi to be there, I never expected she'd enter a tournament."

"You should have said no."

"A promise is a promise Krillin."

"You promised something you had no clue about, it didn't count."

"What's done is done. I don't even think Bulma would even want me."

"Because you never asked her. If you would've told her, I'd guarantee you would've had a good wife and a supporting mother. Chichi barely let's you go near him, what kind of wife does that?!"

Goku didn't want to admit that his friend might have a point, but what can he do now that he's already married and has a family. Chichi can't be that bad, right? Sure Goku had to put down his dreams of being with his questionable true love, but he did grow fond of the Ox princess. He tries to remember all the good times he had with his wife from childhood to now. He then realizes it had been short moments, and between the tournament to Gohan's birth, he felt it actually didn't last long. Things can change, maybe the relationship can change for the better if he works on it.

The door opens revealing Chichi holding Gohan's arm.

"Back to your bed Gohan, this time I'm not letting you out of my sight."

As Bulma walks in, Gohan instantly notices how different she looks.

"Bulma, you look great."

"Aww, thank you Gohan." Bulma smiles.

Chichi glares at the blue haired woman.

"Hey Chichi how's it going?"

"You look... different."

"Yeah, I just threw this on."

"Couldn't buy your own clothes?" she said in an overnice way.

Gohan says "I like it. You should learn from her Mom." Gohan smiles.

Chichi responds "Why would I do that?"

"It doesn't hurt to learn from a younger generation."

Bulma corrects him. "Actually Gohan, I'm older than your mom."

Gohan freaks out "You're older than my mom?!"

Both Krillin and Goku laugh at Gohan's innocent comment while Chichi growls under her breath.

After one weird trip with Mr. Popo, Bulma finished explaining the plan about going into space.

"Okay, Krillin's going, anyone else?"

No one wanted to volunteer. Goku wishes he can go but his whole body is still a mess. Out of nowhere Gohan makes himself known,

"I...I want to go too. I want to go to Namek with you guys."

Chichi shuns his son's request by trying to laugh it off.

"What are you saying honey, this is not the right time to say that kind of joke."

Gohan repeats himself

"It's not a joke Mom, I want to bring back Piccolo."

Goku couldn't believe his son is willing to bring back Piccolo. He didn't know what to say.

His wife tries to change his mind,

"Gohan are you even hearing yourself, why do you want to risk your life to save that demon?! He kidnapped you for a year! Did you know I was worried sick thinking you were probably mauled in the woods by him!"

Goku didn't expect to his wife to say something like that to their boy. He didn't question her judgement, thinking it's normal for her to act that way.

"Well too bad, you're still hurt from that battle so you can't go anywhere!"

Gohan almost jumps out of bed,

"What are you talking about, the doctor said I'm all right, see for yourself."

He unwraps all his bandages making his mother panic.

"Gohan honey stop it, you're going to hurt yourself! Even if you're not hurt I'm not letting you go into space! You don't know what's out there, plus you'll be gone for months, and you need to catch up on your schoolwork! I need you to be smart Gohan, I don't want you to end up like your father, dumb, broke, no education, no job at all! Do you even know who you're saving, you're going to save a monster that nearly killed me!

"Shut up!" the small saiyan screams at the top of his lungs.

Chichi stood there for a moment,

"My son's turning into a delinquent…!"

The Ox King goes up to her,

"Chichi it looks like Gohan already made up his mind, just let him go kiddo."

Bulma tells her "He's right Chichi. You don't have to worry, Krillin and I will keep him safe."

Chichi decides to storm out, but before she leaves, she gave a look to her husband for a few seconds then slams the door.

Goku wonders to himself,

"I hope she'll be okay..."

Later, before everyone left, it was only Goku and Bulma.

"Thanks for visiting Bulma." Goku blushes.

"No problem, we are best friends."

"Hey Bulma."

"What is it?"

"Um…" The saiyan wanted to ask if she ever felt anything towards him but his mind kept telling him it's a bad idea.

"Can you promise me that you'll take care of Gohan while you guys are up there."

"Of course Goku, Gohan's like family to me you know."

"Heh, right..."

"Now promise me that you'll get some rest."

"I will. I mean, I can't even move right now so might as well."

Bulma giggles, "That's right huh. Well try to focus on getting better."

Goku instantly replies, "I will."


	3. Chapter 3

After about a week, Goku felt liberated finally being given a wheelchair to be able to move around. Chichi came by right after Gohan blasts off into space.

"Chi, I sensed them off the planet. Looks like the ship worked after all huh."

"Why don't we go for a stroll Goku." Chichi says out of nowhere. His quiet wife helps him get on the wheelchair. Not caring if he's fast in or not, she rolls him outside of the hospital as fast as she can before anyone else sees them.

"Looks like everyone's out for lunch, not many doctors right now."

Chichi doesn't comment what her husband says. She just kept rolling out, speed walking as fast as she can go. As they got outside Goku notices they're headed towards a different route. It looked very secluded from the hospital area. As Chichi parks her husband between bushes and trees, she locks the wheelchair in place.

"I'm glad we get to spend some time together Chi."

The Ox princess responds in a monotone voice,

"Gohan…"

"Huh?" he looked confused.

"My baby…"

"Chi…?"

"My sweet Gohan should be in my arms, at home, studying while I prepare his hot meals…"

Goku starts to feel something unsettling in the pit of his stomach.

"I… I know how you feel Chi, but we have to let Gohan make his own choices, le- let him make his own path."

"You... You just had to force him to go to space…" the woman cracks each knuckle on both fists.

The saiyan gulps,"What are you doing…?"

"Until I get my baby back, I'm going to beat the living snot out of you…"

"Wait a minute Chichi! The doctor told me, I can't get into any battles until I get better!"

"Oh… don't worry, think of this as some sort of training."

"Uh… oh, when you put it that way, it make sense, eheheh…" a bit of his worries went away.

*WOP*

a punch in the stomach surprises Goku, causing him to spit out some drool.

"This is for teaching Gohan how to fight!"

Before he can regain himself,

*WHAM!*

A hard fist meets the top of his head making him confused for a few moments.

"This is for every time he talked back to me since he came back!"

*CLACK!*

Her knee makes his jaw click.

"That one's for Piccolo taking him away for a year!"

*THWACK!*

With a powerful kick she makes Goku fall backwards with the wheelchair, hitting the ground.

"And that's for making him fight those aliens! Whew..." she breathes.

"I think we've made some progress today, what do you think Goku?" she says in a sarcastic way.

The saiyan couldn't respond.

"Oww…"

"Well, I better take you back before they wonder what happened to you. We'll continue this tomorrow, and then the next day, and the day after that until my baby is in **my** **arms** , **mine** , not Piccolo's not any of your dirty disgusting friends, not even yours, **me, his mother.** " She says sternly.

Chichi kicks the chair back up with his husband all kerbobbled in his chair.

"Oh, before I forget, don't even think about mentioning this to the doctor, especially those nosy nurses!"

"Why?" Goku asks.

"What are you stupid? What am I saying of course you are." the woman mumbles to herself.

"What?"

"If you tell those doctors about this, they won't let you train anymore."

"Really?"

"Definitely, now stop asking stupid questions."

After four days, Chichi continues her abusive treatment towards her husband. Goku was starting to get the feeling that perhaps his wife's so called training isn't training at all. All her comments mentioning what he did wrong with Gohan sounded more of a punishment which made Goku angry at himself thinking he shouldn't have let his son fly into space.

On the fifth day the nurse did a check up on Goku after Chichi left to use the restroom. He noticed Goku winced as he carefully pressed his abdomen. When he opens his hospital robe, he sees dark bruises that was never mentioned in the reports before. It looked fresh too.

"Sir, you seem to have more bruises. Do you have any idea why?"

Goku remembers what Chichi said about the doctors banning his training, he tries to come up with an excuse.

"I… I-uh...fell out of the wheelchair a few times." he laughs.

"Oh… Well if you need help with the chair next time, just call any of us to help you."

"I will, thank you."

As Chichi comes back she immediately tells Goku,

"Alright Goku get in the chair, we're going outside."

The nurse responds,

"Allow me Mrs. Son, I'll take your husband on the chair today. Where do you two want to go?"

"I don't need help. Any idiot knows how to use a chair."

"Oh, well forgive me Mrs. Son but apparently you don't."

"Excuse me?"

"Your husband is clearly hurt from how you've been handing him with... "the chair." " He glares at her. "It's my job to make sure the patients are safe and taken care of."

"That won't be necessary, we'll just stay here today." She growls through her teeth.

"Let us know if you both need anything."

After leaving the room, Chichi locks the door in an instant.

"You told him didn't you!"

"I didn't, I swear!"

"Grrr! Now we can't train anymore because of you! Why do you have to make my life impossible?!"

"Chi, where are you going?"

"I'm going to buy something to eat!"

"Can you get me something-"

Before he can even finish his sentence, his wife slams the door behind her.

"Shoot." the saiyan says to himself.

"Well I can't just sit here, I have to get better, for Gohan and Chichi." He looks over the glass of water then hatched a plan.

As Chichi opens the door, she finds her husband manipulating water in the air.

"I swear to god… Goku!"

The water plops all over his head.

"What in God's name are you doing now?!"

"Well, training."

"I already told you you're banned from training." She growls as she grabs a towel. She wraps it over Goku's head scrubbing him dry.

"OW! Chi- you're hurting my scalp!"

His wife sighs "Oh my poor Gohan, I hope you've been thinking about me darling." She leaves the towel on his head.

"All alone without me, I wonder if he's able to catch up with all of his homework, or clean himself. What if he grows hungry and wants my meals?"

Goku finishes drying himself off. He hears his wife mumbling something about Gohan, an album, and something about wanting to see more.

"What about Gohan?" Goku interrupts, Chichi responds

"Don't you worry what I said, it's none of your business anyway!"

Goku was getting tired of the way he's been treated after the saiyan battle, he asks his wife,

"Chichi why do you treat me like this?"

"Gee I wonder why… Maybe it's because of your fault, I haven't seen my Gohan in a year, and now that I've seen him again not only does he talk to me like I'm some sort of bad guy, he's gone to space to bring back your pals and Piccolo!"

"Even before that happened. Ever since Gohan was born you've been treating me like I'm your number one enemy. Aren't we supposed to work together, you know, be the best parents ever, it was your idea."

"That doesn't sound like anything I'd say! Especially if it involves you!"

"But Chi-."

"Just shut up Goku! For Popo's sakes, can't you see my baby's in space while I'm here wasting my time taking care of you!"

Before Chichi marches out the room. Goku tries to talk to her.

"Chichi I'm-"

*Slam!*

"Sorry… What was I thinking, of course Gohan's important, I'm such idiot!" He yells at himself.

.

The next morning Master Roshi comes to visit his student.

"Goku my boy, how do you feel?"

"Master Roshi, I guess I'm doing okay."

"Everything okay, where's your wife?"

"Oh, she doesn't come early mornings."

"Strange. I thought she'd been sleeping over to watch over you."

"We had an argument yesterday."

"Oh well, I thought you might want to hear the news that Bulma, Krillin, and Gohan made it to Namek."

"That's great!" Goku's expression shone.

"But…"

"But?"

"They're not the only ones. Vegeta also made it to the planet, and unfortunately a greater threat is on that planet, much more powerful than him."

"No way… it can't be… I wish Chichi was still training me."

"Chichi was training you?" Master Roshi looked confused.

"Uhuh." The saiyan nods.

"Wait a minute Goku, you weren't supposed to do any training, doctors orders remember."

"I know but Chichi really insisted."

"How did you even train without moving a muscle?"

"Well I just sat on the wheelchair while she toughens me up."

"How?"

"By hitting me."

"Hit you? Goku that's not how you train."

"It's not?"

"No, you should know that out of all people. Now why would your wife insist on beating you in your critical condition?"

"I don't know… I had to do something Master Roshi, Chichi needs me, now my son needs me more than ever."

"Calm yourself Goku. You've been through hell and back. As for Chichi I don't like the way she treats Gohan. She needs to know that he's not just a boy, he also has power, just like you."

"But Chi doesn't and maybe she's right."

"Goku, you survived on a mountain and long journeys on your own when you were his age."

"That's true."

"If he's able to survive Piccolo's training he can do anything, but you both have to trust him."

"But Chi-"

"Is holding him back from his true potential. Remember when you lost to Tenshinhan the first time?"

"Of course."

"Did you give up after that?"

"Of course not."

"And did I stop you?"

"No."

"And then you got stronger and defeated him the second time."

"You're right Master Roshi."

The saiyan realizes he has a point.

"Yo!" a familiar voice calls out.

They both turn to see Yajirobe.

"Yajirobe, glad to see you."

"Goku, we just finished making more senzu beans." he gently shakes the small bag of beans.

"Quick toss me one." Goku tells him.

Yajirobe flicks one towards the saiyan. As Goku eats the bean, he immediately jumps out of bed and breaks all his casts.

"I trust Gohan Master. But I'm still his father and I have to do my job. It's what Grandpa and Chichi would want me to do. I'm going to save them." he says.

.

As he got to Dr. Brief's place he asks about the ship.

"The funny thing Goku, your wife was here yesterday and she also asked me to make her a ship."

"She really wants our son back."

"Since it's only one saiyan ship, I just added a second seat so you both can go."

"But doc, I can't bring Chichi with me, she won't be able to handle being in space."

"If you have the right equipment you can. I just have to double check the ship to see if it has everything, plus your wife's on her way."

As Bulma's dad goes to check the ship's data, Goku explores the controls.

"There's no time, I have to help them." he says to himself. He looks around

to see what the buttons do, and to find the launch button.

"Maybe...this one?"

Curious, he pushes it, activating many alarms. The door instantly closes shut as the launch sequence starts.

"Oh…no..." he curses.

He felt the ship elevate roughly off the ground. As he starts shaking, he clings onto anything solid to keep still. He felt the ship starting to move back and forth, upside down, and a lot of spins. It made his stomach churn in a sickly way, making him feel dangerously nauseous. After what seemed like forever, the ship adjusts itself into normal levels, everything finally holds still.

"Whew…"

He notices a screen switching on and it read _incoming message_. It goes into white noise then switches to reveal his wife who is clearly displeased.

"Goku what the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"Chichi?"

Goku reassures her

"It's alright Chi, I'm heading towards namek to save Gohan." Goku replies.

"I'm the one who's supposed to save Gohan, turn the ship around and land back on earth!"

"Chichi you and I both know you can't last in space by yourself, there's a lot of things out here that can kill you. Master Roshi just told me Vegeta is at Namek too."

"Do you think I give a crap about what's his face?!"

Goku explains,

"There's also someone else who's stronger than him. I'm sorry Chi but I have to go save Gohan and the others, we'll be back okay, I have to train now."

"Goku!" Chi Chi yells before Goku ends the transmission.


	4. Chapter 4

Goku felt like it been forever, teleporting from different parts of the universe, trying to find an area that feels familiar to the saiyan. He couldn't be more happier that he learned how to use teleportation, if not this would've took Goku literally forever.

"I can't wait to see everyone again. I wonder if Chichi and Gohan miss me? Chichi has to be proud of me for saving our son. Maybe she'll finally forgive me." As Goku flies he sense a familiar Ki passing by along with an even more massive energy.

"What the…? It can't be! Frieza!"

Goku recalled what the evil leader said about targeting earth. He figures if he follows the ship's trail it can lead him to earth.

"Ugh! Can't this thing go any faster?!" seeing Frieza's ship disappear only made Goku angry. He then thought of using his teleportation powers to follow the trail. As he places his palm on the vessel, he quickly follows the path of the ship space by space.

He feels the trail starting to fade away, he was getting close to the spot. The saiyan begs to the gods, hoping he made it near earth. He felt warm tears running down his face as he felt various familiar Ki in one spot,

"I'm home… my friends, my family." he cries. With no hesitation he speeds the ship towards that planet. Hitting the earth's gravity, the ship starts to drop from thousands of feet in the air. This was nothing to Goku compared to the first time he's been launched to space. He braced himself for impact. As the ship smacks the ground, the saiyan, quickly opens the craft and jumps out. Feeling the earth's fresh air made him feel more than happy to be home. To his surprise he sees everyone, well almost everyone even Vegeta wait for his return.

"Goku!" everyone yelled.

"Guys…" he smiles. "Where did Frieza go?" he looks around as he flies over to them. Bulma shows Goku the person who took care of Frieza.

"This guy here's the one that killed Frieza."

"No way… You did?" he asks him.

Goku noticed the teenager has purple hair. The style strangely reminded the saiyan of Doctor Brief's hair.

the teen walks up to Goku,

"If you don't mind, I need to talk to you, alone."

"Hm?"

As the two men talk alone, the stranger introduces himself.

"My name is Trunks. There's something you need to know, but you have to keep it a secret."

"Secret?"

"You have to keep it from the others, please."

Goku agrees to keep the conversation on the down low.

"What's the secret?"

"I'm from the future."

"the future?!"

"SSHHH!"

"Oh, sorry." he whispers.

"I'm...I'm half saiyan."

"Saiyan?!"

"My father's standing right there."

It was a no brainer that it's Vegeta.

"No way, Vegeta a dad. I can't believe it, who knew." he grins. "Looking at both of you, I can see you are his son. Oh, what about your mother? Do I know her?"

"You do…" he hesitates. "She's also standing right there."

"Bulma's your mom?!" Goku freaks out.

The teen nods.

"Oh wow…" Goku now knows why he looks like family. In some way it made him feel a little down.

"Are you okay?" Trunks asks.

"Oh...yeah, sorry it's just… it was unexpected."

"I understand, anyway here's what's going to happen."

...

As Goku flew home with his son, Gohan asks,

"Are you okay Dad?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You looked pretty sad after talking to that guy."

"Oh it's just... you know coming back from space and jumping into a whole new mission, plus knowing I might get a heart disease."

"It does sound a lot."

Goku couldn't stop thinking about the idea of Bulma and Vegeta together and having a family. He always wished it be him and her together. He shouldn't complain, he decided to get married first, Bulma deserves to be happy... He takes his thoughts back on the androids, he and Gohan have to start training now.

"Son, I just want you to know, if you want to stay out of this battle I won't stop you."

"I want to help Dad, the earth's my home too, besides you should be thinking about how to convince Mom to let me train."

"That's true! Oh boy… I'm going to be in so much trouble." Goku remembers how impossible his wife can be.

"Anything new happen while I was gone." he asks Gohan.

"Where do I start?"

They both laugh,

"We'll talk all about it when we train for the androids."

As they reached home they both walked up to their door.

"I can't wait to see the look on Mom's face when she sees you're back."

Goku knocks on the door

"Same here."

Chichi opens the door

"Gohan is that you baby?!" She froze after coming face to face with her husband.

"Mom, guess who's home." Gohan smiles.

"Hey Chi-"

"AAAAAGH!" Chi Chi screams then shuts the door.

Her footsteps can be heard running upstairs. The pair stood there for a while hearing Chichi's large cries from upstairs.

Goku wonders if she's okay.

"Is your Mom sick?"

Gohan replies "I don't know…"  
As they open the door, they see the woman come down the stairs crying a waterfall of tears.

"Mom, aren't you happy Dad came back?" Gohan asks as they walk inside their home.

Chichi responds with teary eyes,

"I am… But how…? The universe is so big… it's im- impossible… How?!"

Goku happily explains,

"By teleportation!"

"AAAGH!" his wife cries into a handkerchief.

"Chi, are you sure you're okay?"

"I need to be alone!"

"I understand. I just have to tell you that Gohan and I are going to train for a new missio-"

What?!" Chichi stops crying for a moment.

"Well there was this guy from the future, and he says that in three years two androids will destroy the-"

"What do you mean you and Gohan?!"

The woman instantly wipes her face clean.

"Yeah, Gohan and I are going to train to defeat them."

You're not taking my baby Goku!

"But Chichi Gohan wants to help us." Gohan replies

"Yeah Mom, I want to help Dad save the world."

Chichi scowls scares both of them. "You're fucking crazy if you think I'm letting my baby boy fight some robot monsters!"

Chichi pulls Gohan to her.

"You probably tricked him into fighting so he can kill himself. My boy is a scholar, he doesn't have to sacrifice himself to save the world, that's your job! You can go out and train but Gohan stays with me!"

Goku tries to convince her

"But Chi-"

"Stay away from us already!"

"Chichi please… I promise after this battle I'll let Gohan study."

"The answer is no!"

Goku smiles, he tries to pat his wife on her back.

"Oh come on Chichi-"

to Goku it felt like a light tap but unknowingly he used his super strength launching his wife through a wall. Both he and his son went instantly pale seeing her planted on a pile of dirt.

"Oh my Kami Dad!"

.  
After picking her up and wrapping her wounds. Goku constantly apologizes. He swore he was going to be a good husband but so far its not working out.

"I'm really sorry Chichi."

Chichi slaps his hands away from her.

"Don't touch me you wife beater! Gohan darling go get Mommy more ointment."

As Gohan goes to the medical cabinet, Chichi looks at Goku.

"Out."

"What?"

"Get out of this house..."

"But Chi-"

"I won't let Gohan be influenced by a monster who beats his wife, now get out!"

"Can Gohan still train with me tomorrow?"

"NO!"

The saiyan decides to stay at Kame house for the night. If it wasn't for Gohan his wife would have kicked him out for good. On his way over he sense Piccolo right behind him.

"Piccolo..."

As they reached their second home, Piccolo asks,

"Are you just letting this happen?"

"If it makes her happy then yes."

"I don't understand, you defeated Vegeta, and Frieza, yet you can't simply shut your wife's trap?"

"She's the mother of my child, I have to respect her."

"I'll never understand you Goku."

"Aww Piccolo, you care." The saiyan teases him.

"It's not like that. I-I just think it's pathetic! Besides, what if she kicks you out for good and never lets you see Gohan again?"

"To be honest, I don't know. Maybe I'll travel a bit, like old times."

"I-If you don't mind company, I'd…like to go with you."

"You'd go with me Piccolo?"

"Sure…"

Goku pats the namekian's back.

"I'm glad you stuck with us Piccolo."

"Don't push it. Hey, don't worry about Gohan, I'll get him to train with us tomorrow."

"Don't hurt my wife Piccolo."

"I won't, trust me."

.

The next morning Goku couldn't stop thinking about Bulma the whole night. He thought of visiting her before training.

"Leaving without me?" Piccolo catches him.

"Oh, morning Piccolo. I'm gonna head to Bulma's for a visit, I'll meet you guys over there."

Goku flies off to Capsule Corp.

Goku couldn't help but feel bothered having Vegeta live with Bulma. He'll probably hurt her, or be crude towards her or… He stops near the building as he can clearly see them both getting along very well. The saiyan felt his chest tighten, as if his insides were bunching up against each other. He couldn't help but feel sad, angry, confused.

"Why do I feel this way?" He questions himself.

"I can stop it right now…" he says to himself. He feels he has a chance to win Bulma. He then remembers his family, and Trunks, realizing that if he stops this, there's a chance their reality could change for the worse.

"I can't… I can't do it… I… I have to go train."

As he reaches both his son and Piccolo, Gohan asks him

"Dad, what took you so long, how's Bulma?"

Goku gently smiles,

"Oh, well... she's fine. Let's start training okay."

.

The three of them return home after that day. When they arrive, Chichi was already waiting for them outside.

"Where did you take my Gohan?!"

The saiyan explains,

"Calm down Chichi, we just went to go play."

"The whole day?!"

"Well yeah."

Chichi looked as if she tries to attempt to grab Gohan but Piccolo was in her way.

"Gohan get over here right now!"

Gohan walks over to his mother, Chichi drags him into the house by his arm.

"You're going to study right now, and tonight I'm sleeping in your bed to keep an eye on you and your no good dad!"

"Goku…"

"What is it Piccolo?"

"This isn't normal. I know I'm an alien and all, but I know this can't be right."

"This is just how moms act."

"Really. Compare your wife and Bulma's mom. Are they the same?"

Goku didn't have a good explanation.

"You know, I can take care of her, just leaving that out there." the namekian gives him a hint. Goku can clearly tell that Piccolo wants to get rid of her, permanently.

"Piccolo we've talked about this."

"Then at least divorce her."

"I'll lose Gohan if I do."

"For Kami's sakes…" He growls through his teeth  
.

That night Goku watched over Capsule Corp, seeing the two of them growing closer with each passing day,

"You know this isn't helping you." Piccolo interrupts his thoughts. "You should've chosen her when you had the chance."

"Don't get me wrong, I love Chichi and all but..."

"But what?"

"I never planned to be with her."

"Goku... You can still change things."

"I can but the guy from the future."

"You don't know what could happen, maybe the future can change for the better."

"Maybe, but if it doesn't?"

"Hmm..."

"It's fine Piccolo, Bulma deserves someone better than me, she always says she deserves a prince. Vegeta fits that profile."

Piccolo gets closer to the saiyan.

"If you ever...need a shoulder or whatever you people need to feel better... I'll be there for you." Piccolo tells him.

Goku pats his back,

"I can always count on you Piccolo."

"I see Gohan as a part of me. I guess it kinda makes me his guardian too."

.

.

.

The next day, the trio finished their training. Piccolo came up with a bright idea to train and study at the same time so Gohan won't miss any work.

As they walk home Goku sees his wife speed walking toward him.

*Crack!*

"How stupid do you think I am huh?!" she yells.

Goku rubs his face,

"Chi…"

*Crack!* Chichi slaps the other side of her husband's face.

"Did you think I wasn't going to find out you took Gohan training again!? And to make matters worse, you keep letting him hang out with your demon bitch!"

Before she continues her beating, Goku holds her wrists

"Chichi please listen. Yes I took him training but Piccolo is also helping him study at the same time. That way he won't miss any schoolwork."

Chichi kicks him. Goku was distracted for a moment then felt a punch in the stomach. Piccolo roughly shoves her to the ground.

scuffling in the dirt she screeches at the top of her lungs "How dare you!?"

"You started it! Goku told you I've been helping Gohan study, weren't you listening!?" The namekian argues with her.

Chichi pulls herself up,

"Do you think I care?! I don't give a damn! My Gohan should be with me! This has nothing to do with you, you're not his parent! Why are you still even here, you should've gone back to where you came from you insignificant shit!"

*Crack!* Chichi slaps the namekian's face.

The saiyan couldn't believe his wife just hit Piccolo.

*Crack!*

The namekian hits her back, making her stumble backwards.

"Piccolo!" Gohan calls out. Goku's eyes grew wide as that hit echoed through the mountains.

Everything went silent before Piccolo and Chichi try to fight each other. The namekian pulls her hair while Chichi claws him. Goku jumps in to push them away from each other.

"Stop it! I said stop!" he yells at them.

Gohan helps trying to separate them.

"Gohan, take your Mom inside, I'll take care of Piccolo!"

"Right!" Gohan did what his father told him. He pulls his mother back inside the house.

"Piccolo, stop already! What's wrong with you?!"

"Whats wrong with me?! What's wrong with you?! How can you let this happen?!"

"I already told you I can handle it!"

"How could she treat you this way, you're a good person, you don't deserve any of this!"

Goku stood there for a moment to process what Piccolo just said.

"Can't you see I hate seeing you get mistreated this way! Why won't you let me help?!" It was quiet for a moment. Goku notices Piccolo turning red.

"I… I had no idea… I'm… I'm sorry…" Goku tells him.

"I have to go…" Piccolo looks away.

Goku wasn't going to let him leave. He quickly clings onto him.

"Forgive me..."

"I'm leaving."

"Piccolo..." Goku felt him leave, as he brushed through his grasp.

.

The next evening, he couldn't stop thinking if Piccolo's okay. Something tells him to go look for him but another part of him tells him to leave him alone for a while.

Goku was surprised that his wife actually made him dinner. His

plate has a big piece of tuna with mushroom sauce.

"It looks great Chi, I missed your food so much." Goku tells her.

"I'm so glad you did." Chichi replied. Gohan's meal contained the same thing except with Vegetables. Before he can dig in. He smells something rotten in his food. He smells the fish, it was okay, but the mushroom sauce around it smelled as if it's rancid garbage, it burned his nostrils. Gohan asks,

"Everything okay Dad?"

Goku now recalled the smell. It's those poisonous mushrooms that have been growing outside their garden lately.

"Chichi I think you've made a mistake. You probably picked one of the poison mushrooms by accident."

The sound of a fork hitting the plate silenced the room.

"Tha...that's not possible." Chichi tells him." How could you tell?"

"Well this mushroom sauce smells poisonous."

Chichi replies "There's no way you can smell poison like that."

"Well since I'm saiyan I have a strong sense of smell. You should know, I've always smelled a lot of things since I was a kid."

"That's amazing Dad." his son exclaims. "Why couldn't I smell it?"

Gohan did have point Goku thought. Then he remembered his son only being part saiyan.

"I don't know... Maybe it has something to do with you being half saiyan."

"Well it's a good thing we have someone in the family who can smell poison, right Mom?"

"R...right."

Gohan shares his plate with his father. "Since your plate's poisoned Dad, do you want to share with me?"

"NO!" Yelled Chichi, "I mean...let me fix something real quick, it is my fault, eheh."

Gohan sighs "Mom you don't have to, I have enough on my plate for me and Dad."

Chichi calls out from the fridge "Not another word Gohan, you have your own food and your father has his own." Chichi takes out a plate of frozen leftovers.

"You're not going to heat it up?" Gohan asks.

Goku smiles "It's okay Gohan. Anything your Mom cooks is always delicious." Seeing how the greens vegetables made Goku think, "I wonder if Piccolo is all right."


	5. Chapter 5

A week has passed and Goku hasn't seen Piccolo since that fight. Thoughts of him ran through his head so mych that he decides to give his son a day off so he can go look for him.

He spent flying from corner to corner of the world, stressing himself.

"Piccolo where are you…?"

"Goku..."

The saiyan instantly turn around hearing the very familiar voice calling him.

"Picco... Piccolo!"

Goku instantly flies toward him. As he came face to face with the Namekian, he felt a little out of breath which was weird for him. The two stayed quiet for a moment, not knowing who'll talk first.

Goku breaks the silence.

"I… I don't know what to say to tell you the truth except… I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way and I yelled at you for it… Look, I know how you feel, believe me, but... I can't be that person for you. I'm really sorry I have to say this, we can only stay as best friends... it's nothing personal really- it's just that..." The saiyan stops himself, it sounds just as bad as before. Apologizing was never a strong suit for Goku.

"That's enough, I get it." Piccolo stops him on his tracks." Forget about it okay. Let's just get back to training." he looked unphased.

"Right…" Goku feels this might not be over.

.

.

.

Three years later…  
"Yamcha…! It's getting worse!" Goku screams at the top of his lungs.

"Dammit Goku, I don't understand how you forgot to take that medicine! You had three years, **three years!** "

Believe it or not, Goku also questions himself why and how in the world did he forget. As they close in on home, Goku felt he's going to collapse. He recognizes his house as Yamcha knocks on his front door. He felt his chest tightening so much, and with his Ki running very low he couldn't focus on what's going on. He hears the door open then his wife and friend talking to one another almost as if they're mumbling.

"Oh my gosh Yamcha, what happened to Goku?"

"Help me get him inside Chichi!"

"Oh I wish I can but…"

There was a quiet moment for Goku until he heard his wife again,

"...just set him up in our room."

"Do you know where he put his medicine?!" Yamcha asks

"Oh dear… I don't know… Goku never told me."

"What?!" he sounded distraught.

His body felt heavier and heavier with each step on the staircase, then falls onto something soft. His heart starts pounding harder making it more painful for him. He attempts to scream but to him no sound came out of his mouth.

He felt Yamcha trying to shake some sense to him.

"Goku…! Please…tell me where's that medicine!" It almost sounds like an echo. Goku remembers him leaving it in his drawer.

"Drawer...!"

"It's not there!"

Goku didn't know why it couldn't be there. He hasn't moved it, has he?

"I don't know...!"

"Dammit!" Yamcha yells out.

The mumbling died out for a moment. Goku felt he was floating in an abyss of confusion.

He hears a voice, almost similar to his wife's.

"Oh Goku… looks like this is finally the end for you…" Her voice sounded even more quiet, like a whisper.

"One dose should kill you... Your stupid friend will never find that medicine… it's hidden somewhere that even he'll never look… Now Gohan will be all mine and we'll finally be together..."

He then hears Yamcha's voice again.

"Goku please remember…"

At that moment he tries to grab hold of Yamcha. He held something gi like within his fingers.

"Look for it…" The saiyan was growing weaker.

"Somewhere you wouldn't look..." he tells him fast, feeling faint. He hopes he gave his friend some sort of clue.

.

.

.

"You can do it Goku...!"

He hears Yamcha before he falls asleep. The saiyan gasps, waking up from what felt to be a long nightmare. He looks around realizing he's at Kame house.

"Kame house? I thought I was at my place. Man, what a terrible dream."

.

After discovering more than one android and with Cell on the way, the team prepares for the next challenge. With that android continuously looking for android 18, Goku and Gohan wait for Vegeta and Trunks to come outside the hyperbolic time chamber, Piccolo borrows him for a moment.

"Goku."

"What is it Piccolo?"

The namekian looks around making sure no one's hearing them.

"We seriously need to talk about that woman of yours."

"You mean Chichi? I know I know, she's mad at me for stealing Gohan for a bit, but she'll be glad the world's safe once we defeat Cell."

"No, it's not about Cell, this is about Gohan's safety."

"Don't worry, I'll be with him in the chamber, you've got nothing to worry."

The namekian groans,

"Let me speak. I think Chichi is obsessed with Gohan."

The saiyan laughs,

"That's Chi for ya, she's just so protective of him."

"Not that way."

"What are you saying?" Goku looks at him confused.

"I mean she's infatuated, in love with him."

Goku responds "You're crazy."

"Listen."

"Look Piccolo, I know you and her don't get along but making up stuff like that is just... wrong. Do you even hear what you're saying."

"I wouldn't make up anything like that just to get back at her."

"Then you're doing it so I won't love her anymore."

"Love…? That woman emasculates you in front of others, especially to your own son. She doesn't love you at all."

"She loves me."

"Really. After you disappeared into space, the others and I can clearly recall your "loving wife" happy after hearing Porunga saying you didn't want to come back to earth."

"Don't bring the others into this." Goku sternly says.

"They'll tell you the same thing."

"She only acts that way because she wishes to be a normal family." Goku tries to drive the namekian wrong.

"Normal…" Piccolo laughs. "You call wearing underwear and lingerie in front of your son normal?"

"What?!"

"Unlike you, I've been watching over Gohan for longer than you have and Chichi's not treating him like a son."

Both of them couldn't stop glaring at each other.

"You know what. We don't have time for this. Cell's destroyed cities and ate so many people and you're here talking bad about **my wife, the mother of my son**." Goku tells him.

"After this is over, we're taking a break from each other. I can't let you be near Gohan if you're going to act like this."

Piccolo gets into Goku's face,

"I swear to god Son Goku, if anything happens to Gohan, not only will I murder that stupid woman, I'll beat you to a pulp. I promise you that."

As the saiyan returns to his son, he felt so mad that Piccolo would stoop this low to dragging his wife's name in the mud. He then remembers Krillin mentioning the same thing at the hospital too. After they finish off Cell, Goku will definitely be there for Gohan. Make that promise he should've done when he was born, no more fooling around. He'll show them, he'll show everyone that his wife is no danger to anyone.

.

After Vegeta and Trunks left the chamber it was Goku and Gohan's turn.

As they started their training, the saiyan asks his son,

"Hey Gohan. What would you say if Piccolo is going on a trip for a while."

"After we get rid of Cell?"

"Yeah."

"Is he actually going somewhere?"

"Maybe."

"I'll really miss him." Gohan looked a little down.

Goku cheers him up.

"Hey, don't worry, you have your mother and I."

"Yeah but..."

"Everything okay?" Goku asks.

"I'm fine Dad. It's just that um… no offense Dad, he pushes me to become strong, while you let Mom parent me too much and push you around, I know you said it's nothing but I know it bothers you. It's not right..."

Goku never thought he felt this way.

"Cheer up Gohan. After we finish Cell I promise to talk to your mom about us. Things will change for the good, trust me."

His son nods.

"Alright, let's start training, no holding back, give it all you got."

.

.

.

"No! Get away from me!"

"Dad! Dad where are you?! Dad!"

Goku opens his eyes hearing his son crying for help. "Gohan…?" He looks to see he's still in bed." Oh, he's having a dream." He knows he should wake him up but his pleas sounded strange to the saiyan and thought he should hear what's going on.

"Piccolo help! my mom's gone crazy!"

"Crazy? Chichi?" He raises a brow.

Gohan tosses and turns. "Please don't touch me… Mom…" he trembles.

"No… it can't be..."

"AAAAAAAAGH!"

At that moment Goku wakes his son from the nightmare. "Gohan… Gohan! Gohan wake up, you're dreaming."

Gohan instantly opens his eyes.

"What happened son?"

"I… I uhh...think it was Cell…"

There was no way this is normal Goku thought. "It's alright, we're almost done in the chamber, just back to sleep, we'll train later."

.

For the rest of the time, his son kept having the same recurring dream about his mother being a cruel monster. That was all the proof Goku needed to do something about it.

"Gohan are you sure everything's okay? Is there anything you want me to know?"

"I'm fine Dad really."

After they stepped out of the chamber and had a few bites, Goku takes Piccolo by his arm.

"What is it now Goku?!"

"You were right."

"Huh…?"

"You were right… I… I was wrong, I was stupid for not believing you and not noticing what's going on… Piccolo… I'm begging you, please forgive me, I want to help Gohan."

"...Okay."

"Really?"

"I'm just glad you came to your senses before anything happened. What changed your mind?"

"Hearing my son screaming in his sleep was enough for me to know. What do we do?"

"I'll think of something, for now just relax."

.

The next day Krillin came over to visit. "Man I can't believe a year has passed in that chamber. Looking at you guys now I feel like we haven't seen each other in a while." they laughed it off.

Chichi interrupts the conversation, "That's why we're going to throw a birthday party for Gohan."

Goku asks "Birthday party? But it's not his birthday yet Chi."

"Goku you spent with Gohan for one year, without me. We're throwing him a party." she zealously tells him.

Goku laughs "Oh, that makes sense, whatever you say dear."

Chichi wraps her arms around her son,

"I'll throw you the very best party darling."

Goku gets between them, holding Gohan too. "You can count on it."

He hears his wife growling under her breath.  
.

As Chichi prepares for the party; outside away from the house, Goku explains to Krillin everything from the chamber.

"Are you serious Goku?"

"I heard it myself Krillin."

"Well it's about time you knew what kind of person Chichi is."

"I know, I'm sorry I doubted you guys."

"What are we going to do now?"

"Piccolo says he has a plan, we're just waiting for him."

"I'm already here."

They both turn watching Piccolo descend from the sky.

Goku asks "So what's the plan?"

"This is a long shot. Goku, you have to get your wife pregnant."

"Again?"

"Whoa, Piccolo are you nuts? Why do you want to bring another child into this?"

"We all know Chichi's going to try and get into Gohan's pants-"

"Hey!" The saiyan interrupts, "Don't say it like that, It sounds... I can't think of a word for it."

"Fine, anyway she'll probably do it when Goku's not around."

"Wait why wouldn't I be around?"

"Because Chichi never lets you near him, and who knows if you're going to die again or leave the planet."

"I promised Gohan things would change."

"Seriously Goku, are you 100% sure of that?"

After finding out the truth, Goku knows he won't be able to keep that promise for long, plus who knows what could be the outcome of the battle. This is the closest thing to making an actual change for his family.

"Right, sorry."

"When Chichi's pregnant she'll find it impossible to viol- I mean… bother Gohan."

Krillin exclaims, "I get it, when her stomach gets big she'll barely be able to get near Gohan."

Piccolo explains, "That's only a plus, there could be a chance to warp Chichi's mind with a second child."

"Warp?" Krillin didn't get it.

Goku suddenly remembers a book he read before Gohan was born. About mothers and their mental state. "Now that you mention it, Chichi did change after Gohan was born. When I handed her Gohan the first time I noticed her ki changed drastically."

Krillin asks, "So what you're saying Piccolo, if Chichi has a second child there could be a chance for her to go back to normal?"

"It's a theory. I have no idea if it'll work. Our priority right now is to keep Gohan safe, even if it's for a little while. What do you say Goku?" The namekian looks at him.

"What if she doesn't want to have sex with me?"

"Do whatever it takes to get your seed inside her. Think about Gohan's safety."

"Right..." Goku hesitates.

.

After the party was over, Chichi makes her husband clean the house, she attempted to sleep in their son's bed but Gohan refused. As both of them get ready for bed Goku takes a glance at her wife. after some proof he still finds it impossible she would do such a thing to their only child. He thought to himself,

"There has to be an explanation for all this, there's no way a loving mother can be a-"

He then notices a black garter strap attached to the woman's thighs.

" **Pe... Pedophile!"** The saiyan thought out loud as he drops his clothes. It came to light what his friends told him, and her attempting to violate Gohan in his sleep. He tries to keep his emotions together so he won't screw up the plan. He can clearly tell his wife didn't want to breathe the same air as him. At this point Goku wishes he can just leave this nasty woman and run to Bulma.

Ever since he met Trunks the saiyan had a hard time looking at his childhood friend. She already has Vegeta, there's nothing he can do now. Goku has to focus on saving his son right now. Easier said than done. It was a challenge trying to set the mood with this vile woman next to him. He tries to think of other things to keep his mind busy. The more he thinks the more he realizes he never once had a chance to explore his sexuality or find out if he has any fetishes.

"Crap…!" he curses in his mind. "What do I do?" Goku tries to remember the kind of material his old master watches all the time. He tries to imagine girls in their underwear but the only girl that always came to mind is the blue haired genius. He then remembers the time she had to wear the outfit with the rabbit ears. As he remembers that, he starts to feel something stirring in the pit of his stomach. He then remembers the first time he laid in bed with Bulma when she took him off the mountains. He almost laughs when he pulled off her underwear. Feeling his erection growing hard he took this opportunity to go with Piccolo's plan.

"Hey Chichi, since we haven't fooled around for a while, how about we… go at it one last time."

"Shut up and go to sleep Goku."

The saiyan didn't want to look at her either, but he has to get this woman pregnant… whatever it takes.

"Aw come on, I'll do whatever you want, please." he spits it out.

"Whatever I want?"

Goku smiles "Anything."

Chichi quickly took out her pillow from her pillow sheet and draped the sheet over Goku's head "Huh, what are you doing?"

"Just hold still."

Goku wasn't complaining, it'll help him focus better. He should probably ask so Chichi won'get suspicious.

He feels his wife's finger pressing on his forehead.

"Uh...Chichi... Why did you put this over my head?"

"It's a fetish Goku, deal with it or we're not doing anything."

"Alright."

Chichi explains to him.

"There's only one rule, and that's no talking while I'm fucking"

"Thank Dende." he said to himself.

If he said that out loud, she'd probably get mad.


	6. Chapter 6

"Goku how could you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry again King Kai."

"Sorry's not going to cut it you know, I have no home now."

"I had to do it to save the earth."

"Save the earth.. Maybe if you'd let things go your son would've finally been safe from your wife."

"It's still not an option to let Cell destroy the planet. Wait a minute..." Goku then realizes.

"I never mentioned this to anyone else besides... King Kai did you know what was going on the whole time?!"

"I shouldn't have said anything… Yes Goku of course I know, I'm a god. Gods always know what's going on, it's our job."

"You're telling me that you knew this whole time ever since Gohan was born?"

"Yes."

Goku grabs him by his robes.

"Why didn't you tell me?! I could've done something to stop it!"

"Goku let go of me!"

"I saved the universe from Vegeta and frieza, you couldn't have spared me this information?!"

"I said let go!"

"Not until you tell me why! You made me look like an idiot out there. An idiot who can't save his own son!"

"It's my job!"

"What?!"

"Let go and I'll tell you!"

As Goku let him go, King Kai explains.

"Goku you have to understand that everything won't always go your way!"

"What do you mean?"

"Our job as gods is to just watch over the universe and make sure no one messes with the flow. That's all we do."

"But…"

"But nothing! Do you know how many planets get destroyed all the time? Every second a planet is destroyed then another one is born, same with planet vegeta, namek, even earth is no different from all the planets. One teensy tiny problem is not enough to stop the whole flow just to solve it. If things worked that way life would never move forward. Do you understand?"

"But I help you save the universe from Frieza…"

"I know you did, but it's up to me to see if we should solve the problem or not. I recalled telling you don't mess with Frieza and you did it anyway."

"He was evil."

"I know he was, but he was just part of the universe, just like you. What I'm trying to say Goku is that life happens, and things happen for a reason. Maybe if I would've told you about your wife things might have been different. It could've also ended in a terrible way."

"How so?"

"One thing I am aloud to tell you Goku, your wife almost killed you thrice."

"Thrice?"

"Three times, that time she beat you up at the hospital. She was planning to beat you to death and take Gohan."

"Oh… She said it was training..."

"And that time with the poison mushroom sauce."

"I guess that wasn't an accident." Goku's head droops down.

"And let's not forget the medicine she hid from you."

"I get it."

"But look what happened Goku, someone came to your aid and rescued you at the hospital, and thanks to you being a saiyan you found the poison before you ate it, plus you have great friends that are always there for you."

"Still King Kai, Gohan..."

"Whatever he's going through, it'll all be for a reason, maybe he'll find a way to expose Chichi for what she truly is."

"You think?"

"We'll just have to wait and see."

"Can I ask you a question King Kai."

"What is it Goku?"

"Do you think I was able to get Chichi pregnant?"

"She is."

"Huh?! How do you-"

"Along with being a God, I have to look out for everyone, even the ones who aren't born yet."

"I got her pregnant. Gohan's going to be a big brother." Goku smiles.

"I wish you could see what I'm seeing, this baby's going to be a big surprise."

.

.

.

A pair of eyes similar to Goku's reflected the night sky as they pass through many fields of land and water.

* * *

Well, that's it for the first part. Im going ti need at least three weeks or a month to get the second part started. For now just chill and relax.


	7. Chapter 7

And we're back.

* * *

King Kai was right about the baby being a surprise. He was a surprise to his brother, and mother after discovering that he's Goku's child. As he grew everyone noticed he took a lot after Goku, from his looks to his mannerisms. The only difference is he's more cautious and aware than his father.

Goten loves his big brother so much. He taught him how to read, write, do a little math, he was basically his private teacher to him. His older brother mentioned that his mother was supposed to be the one to teach him everything. When he asked why doesn't she teach him Gohan explains that she's always so tired.

"Gohan, will Mom ever teach me how to do anything?"

"We'll see Goten. If not don't worry, I'll always be your teacher."

"Maybe we should help Mom with the chores."

"It's fine Goten don't worry about it."

One time Goten tried to aid his mother.

"Here Mom, let me help you."

"Get away from that laundry you little pervert! Gohan!"

The half saiyan runs to them.

"What is it?!"

"This little perv is touching my underwear!"

"Mom, he's trying to help you with laundry."

"I don't care. Get him away from me!"

Goten wonders why his mother acts this way. Is this normal for all families?

He tries to apologize to her.

"I'm sorry for touching your clothes."

"Gohaaaaan!"

"Let's go Goten."

.

.

.

After coming back from Gohan's new school Goten enters home to find his mother on the couch "Goten, come over here so I could show you some pictures."

The younger saiyan never felt so happy to hear his mother inviting him to spend time with her.

"Okay Mom."

As he sat down next to her, she showed Goten all her childhood photos including Gohan's and the rest of the gang. Gohan always told him stories about their father Goku. That he was a warrior who saved the world. Now he gets to have a chance to see what he looks like. He tries to look for a picture of him. His brother always told him he reminded him of their dad. He couldn't find anything that resembled to him.

"Mom, are there any pictures of my Dad?"

Chichi points at all the pictures of Gohan

"He's everywhere in this album Goten."

"But those are all Gohan."

"Exactly."

Goten couldn't understand.

"But Mom, Gohan's my brother. He always tells me that my Dad looks just like me."

"Well do you see anyone who looks like you in here?"

"No… wait, so Gohan's my Dad? That doesn't make sense. If he's my Dad why would he tell me we're brothers."

Chichi tells him,

"Gohan didn't want me to tell you this but the truth is he and I made you. The reason why he lied about being your brother is because he's not ready to be a Dad yet. He has to marry me so that he can be your Dad."

"But the results from doctors said that he's my brother."

"Tests can be wrong too. Besides, haven't you noticed Gohan's always taking care of you more as a son than a brother."

As Goten thinks back, whenever he did felt hurt or lonely he always had Gohan by his side. He's also there to teach him things and play games with, much like what a parent does.

"That's true…" Goten asks his Mother "Well if he is going to marry you someday shouldn't I at least call him Dad?"

"Well you can but it might bother him. Who knows, maybe he'll get used to it."

Goten felt he had a mission now, to get his mother and father bond together.

"Don't worry Mom, you and Goha- I mean, you and Dad will get married in no time."

.

Gohan came back from Trunk's house, apparently he asked Bulma to make him a suit. As he peeks into Gohan's room and sees him doing his homework.

"Hey Goten what's going on?"

"Nothing much."

Goten had to hear this from his so called brother.

"Gohan can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead little brother."

"What did you say happened to our dad?"

"He sacrificed himself to save the world, why do you ask?"

"Proof..." the younger saiyan thought. "Do we have any pictures of him?"

"We have a few pictures of him, he doesn't take pictures that much since he was always training most of the time."

"He's probably lying." he said to himself.

"I've never seen any pictures of him at all. Gohan since Dad's not here can I call you Dad?"

Gohan abruptly responds,

"Nu- NO! Why do you want to do that?! What's this all of a sudden Goten?" he stammers.

The younger saiyan sighs.

"Gohan, I know you're my dad."

"Whoa!..." Gohan puts his pencil down. "What did you say?"

"I know you're my dad." he noticed his brother's expression changed.

"What did Mom tell you?" he asks.

Goten was just getting along with his mother, he wasn't going to ruin this chance. He shouldn't have said anything.

"Mom has nothing to do with this!"

"Alright Goten, why do you think I'm your dad?"

"Tests can be wrong!" The younger saiyan tells his own explanations.

"The DNA tests Goten? The ones that explain every detail in our DNA how we're brothers."

He quickly thought,

"Well how do I know you didn't trick me or Mom?!"

"Goten, since we have the same DNA and we're both Mom's kids, who do you think is our dad?"

"You and Mom made me!"

Gohan asks "And how do you know that?!"

"She told me! Oops-" Goten covers his mouth accidentally mentioning her.

"I knew it."

The older half saiyan marches out of his seat going downstairs.

Goten tries to stop him.

"If you hurt Mom, I won't forgive you Gohan!"

Goten felt a knot in his stomach, he's in big trouble with his mother now. He closes the door until the turmoil is over. As he hears his brother leave the house, he carefully goes downstairs to his mother in the kitchen.

"Mom… I'm sorry. I made him mad."

Chichi smiles at him.

"Don't worry Goten, just give him some time."

'But he's… he's mad at me…!" he tears up, thinking it's probably the end of he and Gohan's relationship.

Chichi hands him a tissue.

"No, he's not mad. It was just a wake up call for him. I promise he'll grow used to it then he'll be happy."

"Really? Are you sure…?"

"I know so."

"I love you Mom."

"I... ...same."

The younger saiyan tries to get both his parents together, then his dad runs off to become a superhero. He didn't know why but Goten predicts he's probably doing it so he can avoid his mother. That night his brother tells him and his mother that he's going out on a date with some girl name Angela.

"What do you mean you're going on a date tomorrow?! You're my husband! who is she?!"

Goten couldn't believe his dad would cheat on his mother.

"How could you do this to Mom Goha- I mean Dad!"

"I'm being blackmailed. If I don't go out with her, she's going to tell everyone I'm the Great Saiyaman."

"No no no no no no no no no! I won't allow it! Gohan you are leaving that school this instant! Comeback honey, I promise to teach you again."

He asks his older brother,

"Come on Dad, why won't you let Mom teach you?"

"Goten can you knock it off with that dad crap, I am not your dad!"

Chichi scolds him. "Don't you talk to our son that way, he's only trying to keep this family together!"

"You know what, I thought talking about this would help, but I actually can't wait to go on this date tomorrow!"

"Dad!" Goten calls out

"Darling, don't walk away from me!"

Goten goes after him. He opens the door,

"Dad why are you being this way! Mom's just trying to help, all I want is for you guys to be together so we can be a normal family."

Gohan looks over to him.

"Goten, If our dad comes back someday, I cannot wait to see the look on your face when I say I told you so. So you better watch what you say!" his older brother seriously warns him. Goten slowly closes the door now having a strange feeling telling him that he's probably right.

The next day after Gohan left, his mother goes after him.

"Don't worry Goten, I'll watch over your father to make sure he doesn't cheat on me." she smiles.

"Okay...Mom…"

As she left Goten picks up the phone then dials his best friend's house.

"Hello?" Bulma's mother answers the phone.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Brief, is Trunks home?"

"Oh sure dear, let me get him for you."

As Goten waits he wonders if he'll get any answers from his friend.

"Yo."

"Trunks."

"Hey Goten, I don't have much time, my dad's waiting for me in the training room, what's up?"

"Trunks is Gohan my dad?"

"What kind of dumb question is that? He's your brother."

"But how do you know?"

"I've seen pictures of your dad Goten."

"That caught Goten off guard.

"What…"

"Yeah, my mom has a whole album of him from when they were kids to the last time he was alive. Doesn't your mom have pictures of him?"

"No…"

"I'll show you when you come visit, I gotta go before my dad throws a tantrum."

"Kay, bye."

If Trunks is telling the truth, why did his mom lie to him?

"Could there be a secret?" he thought. He tries to figure it out.

"Why would Mom hide Dad from me? I have to go to Trunks."

Goten hopes he can remember where he lives .

.

As he got there, his friend leads him to his mother's office.

"You couldn't wait huh."

"Sorry."

"It's fine, I was getting bored. The only thing my dad does is eat, train and sleep. We barely get to do anything else."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, well that's life."

Trunks opens one of the large drawers from his mother's cabinets and takes out a large book. Goten never seen an album that large. The one his mother has is very small compared to this giant. As Trunks lays the book, he opens to the first page to find a photo of himself next to a blue haired girl. He couldn't recall when that picture was taken or if he ever met that girl.

"Is that me?"

"That's your dad. Next him is my mom. I guess this was around the time they first met."

"That's my dad? We do look alike. I guess Gohan was right all along." Goten looked astonished.

"Why would you think Gohan's your dad anyway." Trunks asks.

"My mom told me that."

"That's weird. Your mom's weird."

As they continue in the album Goten noticed how his father kept the same look as he grew up. He wonders if he'll look exactly like him when he gets older. As they got to the last tournament photos he asks his friend,

"That's my mom right."

"Yup."

The half saiyan couldn't help but notice his dad didn't look very happy in the shots of he and his mother. In the other photos he would notice his eyes smiling with him. His smile here didn't seem genuine, especially the wedding photos.

"My dad doesn't look very happy in these."

"You're crazy of course he's happy."

"But his smile looked different from the other pictures."

Trunks flips to the other pages to see for himself.

"I can't see it."

"Hmm… Well...thanks a lot Trunks, I just wanted to see dad for myself."

"No problem. You gonna stay awhile?"

"Can't, my mom doesn't know I left the house, I have to get back before she does."

"Alright."

.

When Goten returned home he was surprised that he was able to make it before his mother got home. "I guess the date isn't over."

Goten spoke too soon. Chichi barges through the front door.

"Mom? Are you okay?"

Chichi wipes her brow, and fixes her hair.

"Of course Goten. I had to run back so your father wouldn't catch me."

The half saiyan had to know why she was hiding his real father from him.

"Mom, about my dad-"

At that moment his big brother comes in.

"Gohan! Well, I bet you had great date didn't you." his mother puts her hands on her hips.

"It was strange… She broke it off after she caught me with Videl. Overall I think it went well, my secret's safe."

"Hmph, I hope you learned your lesson!"

"What lesson? I just went out on a date with one of the most prettiest girl in school, if anything I'm probably somewhere on top of the food chain at school by now, maybe even cooler than Sharpener."

"You're not supposed to be proud of it. I'm your wife, you have to respect me!"

"Uh…Mom…?" Goten tries to ask.

"I am your wife Gohan!" Chichi looks at Goten.

"Goten tell your father he has to be a good husband and father."

"..."

"Well, go on."

"You should be… you should be responsible Gohan."

"You have to call him Dad Goten. Remember he's your father now."

.

.

.

The next day after Gohan got back from Capsule Corp he tells them that their father's coming back from the dead.

"You're lying! There's no way Goku's coming back, he was already wished by the earth's dragon!"

The younger saiyan thought it was finally a good time to ask why his mother lied.

"Mom, why did you trick me…?"  
No answer came from the woman.  
Gohan tells her, "Tough luck mom, Dad's coming back. The good news for you is that he's only going to visit for one day."

The next morning while the two brothers train for the tournament that's coming up.

"Aww, come on Gohan, why won't you let me train?" Goten asks.

"Because I'm a level higher than you Goten, you'll get hurt."

"Please…"

"Goten…"

"Ugh.. it's so boring….!"

"Hmm… Alright Goten, how about I show you how strong I am."

"Yeah!" the younger saiyan grew excited.

"Stand back."

One minute Gohan just there then in a flash his hair and eyes instantly turn different color. His hair turned into a gold blond while his eyes are a light greenish blue. Goten immediately got excited.

"Huh…? Ah…!"

"Like it?" Gohan asks.

"Can I transform too?"

"Wait what?"

Goten quickly powers up his strength with ease also switching colors like his brother.

Gohan's jaw stood agape.

"Goten… since when can you turn into super saiyan...?"

"Is that what it's called?" he looks at himself.

"I did it once, it was months ago… When Mom saw it, she got mad and told me to never transform again."

Gohan couldn't believe it took his little brother less than a year to master it. He sighs "Wow…that is so unfair. Oh well, the more the merrier eh. Looks like you can train with me now."

"Really?"

"That's right."

"Even if Mom's around."

"Yup."

After they powered down.

"Oh that reminds me. I'm really sorry for not believing you Gohan. You know about Dad."  
"It's okay Goten, I'm really glad to have you on my side again."  
The younger brother wonders if Gohan knows why their mother lied to him.

"Gohan, why did Mom lie to me about you being my dad?"  
"I'll tell you about it when you're older. There are some-"  
A gust of wind blows over the forest. The two boys hear an aircraft noise coming closer to the direction of their home.  
"What's that?!" yelled Goten  
"Oh crap, I forgot!" Gohan freaks out.

"What is it?!"

"I forgot I'm also training someone else today!"  
As the boys reach to their house, Goten sees a girl with his mother looking as if she's angry at her  
"Hey, Videl!" Gohan calls out.  
Chichi asks "Gohan, who is this girl and why was she looking for you?!"  
Gohan introduces her "Mom this is my classmate Videl. Videl this is my mom."  
Goten noticed the pigtailed girl looked pretty angry. He thought she looked cute in his opinion.  
Videl goes up to her brother,

"You think you can just skip class and avoid our deal?"  
"Eheh, sorry about that."  
"So are we going to start training or what?"  
Their mother stops them "Hold it right there! No one tells my baby what to do. Especially not some dirty hussy!"

Goten asks, "Gohan, what's a hussy?"

Gohan didn't know if he's old enough to know what a hussy is. "Uh…"

The girl continued arguing,"Hussy?! At least I'm not a crazy old lady!"  
"Why you little-"  
"Okay, everyone stop." Gohan stops this quarrel. "Mom if it wasn't for Videl I wouldn't even be training for the tournament, and I also promised to teach her how to fly so please stay out of this."  
"But… but honey…"  
"That's enough, we're going to train."

Goten introduces himself,

"Hi I'm Goten."

Videl responds "Oh, hello there."

"Are you entering the tournament too?"

" I am."

"Cool, maybe we'll face each other in the tournament."

"Aww, probably not since they separated the ages."

"Oh, that's too bad." Goten whined. He wonders if she's his brother's girlfriend. "Are you my brother's girlfriend?"

Gohan covers his mouth "Goten… Heh, sorry about my little brother." he laughs

Videl laughs with him,

"It's okay, he's really cute."

"Cute?" Goten thought. Suddenly he felt butterflies flutter inside him, strangely he likes it.

Meanwhile...  
"It's almost time King Kai."

"Now Goku remember, your time depends on energy, if you use it all at once you'll come right back up here without goodbyes."

"I know King Kai, you think I'll be that reckless?"

"Remember what happened to my planet?"

"Oh… right. Heheh..."

Goku couldn't believe he's going to see everyone again, plus he's going to finally meet his second son for the first time. He couldn't wait to get into the tournament again like old times.

He wonders if his so called wife changed her behavior from the last time. He begged to the gods that she went back to the old Chichi that he once knew.


	8. Chapter 8

As the day of the tournament came Goten couldn't help but get shivers from the competition and the fighters he'll go up against. Not only that but today's the day he gets to meet his actual father.

"How do you feel Goten?" Gohan asks him.  
"I'm nervous Gohan. What if he doesn't like me? He probably heard me saying how I didn't believe he was my dad."  
His older brother lightly laughs.

"Hey don't worry, our dad's a really forgiving person and besides, he never stays mad, especially when it comes to family."  
"I hope you're right."  
The younger saiyan tries to figure out a way to give a first good impression to his father.  
"Hey!" A voice called out to them.  
"Goku!" Krillin calls out starting to tear up.

Goten panicked a bit.

"He's already here and I'm not ready." The younger saiyan hides behind his mother so, not knowing what to do.  
"Dad there's someone who wants to meet you."  
Goten peeks from behind as he looks up to a tall version of himself.

"It's almost like looking in a mirror." he thought.

"Wow, this is eerie." Goku said to himself. "He looks almost exactly as me..."  
"Hey Chichi there's a little me behind you."  
"I...I'm Goten…" The younger saiyan introduces himself.  
"I'm Goku." The older one smiles.  
"Dad!" Goten runs to his arms.  
"You're a strong little guy aren't you." Goku lifts him. "I can feel it in your ki. Wonder where you got it from? I'm so glad to finally meet you Goten, thank you for being here." he gives his son a big smile, glad that he's born.

Goten wipes the little bit of tears that were starting to make his eyes all hot and sticky.

"I'm glad you're here too Dad..."

"We can't stand here all day, let's go sign up before it's too late."

"Right."

Gohan walks with his little brother.

.

Goku sees his former wife approach him.

"Oh Goku I'm so glad to see you again"

"Don't Chichi." Goku interrupts

"I saw everything in the last 7 years while I was gone. King Kai also explained everything since Gohan's birth."

"Well looks like I don't have to lie to you anymore." Chichi snickers.

Goku couldn't believe that not even the second pregnancy could fix her mind.

"I can't believe you tried to poison me... Not only did you try to get rid of me, but abusing our sons!"

Chichi grins "It's true, Gohan and I are together."

"You're harassing him, and you raped him..." The saiyan felt incredibly guilty leaving his firstborn in the hands of this cynical woman, and the mental pain he endured the last seven years.

Chichi mocks her ex husband,

"Well look at you Goku, finally learning big words. You're just jealous Gohan's a better husband and father, not to mention a better lover."

Goku tells her "No Chichi you're delusional. You made up the relationship in your head. Tell you the truth It's pretty funny seeing how dumb you look thinking our son is in love with you. King Kai and I have a few laughs from time to time. Oh, and by the way you actually did get pregnant from me." Goku says to wipe that disgusting smirk off her face.

"Oh please, like your small dick could get anyone pregnant."

"Believe it Chi, that night when I came inside you, I actually did it on purpose."

"No! Gohan's the one who got me pregnant!" she snaps.

Goku explains it to her. "That's right Chichi, you can believe that all you want. During our training to fight Cell, Piccolo had a suspicion something was going on with you, so he gave me an idea to get you pregnant before you had any plans to rape Gohan."

"Shut up! Shut the hell up!"

Goku laughs quietly, "You have to admit me and Goten are pretty much the same. We have the same face, hair, and I bet he even eats more than I do, but I think I can still beat him at that."

Chichi yells at him "Oh we'll see how funny it is when I won't let you see the boys anymore! And once Gohan and I steal everything from the Satans I'm going tranquilize that little brat of yours and kill him in his sleep!"

Goku grins."Why are you smiling, are you that stupid?!"

Goku tells her "Oh Chichi, I can see everything that's going on from the other world and I can tell you Gohan doesn't like Videl."

"Of course he doesn't like her, he's my husband."

Goku makes it clear for her "No. He doesn't want to be with you either. He's in love with someone else."

"What...?" Chichi looked surprised.

"I said Gohan loves someone else."

"Who is it!?" Chichi pesters him. "Who's stealing him from me?! Tell me you damn dirty!..."

Goku answers "You'd think I'd tell you? Oh no Chichi you're going to find out, and if that day comes that's when Gohan's going to leave you for good. I just hope he takes Goten with him. I better go, tournament's almost going to start, nice seeing you again **honey**." The full saiyan makes fun of her, he just can't wait to see the look on that woman's face when she finds out.

Meanwhile, Gohan and Goten head over to their places.

"So… what do you think?" Gohan asks him.

"He's… he's just like what you said."

"Uhuh."

"Is he going to come back with us Gohan?"

"I wish he can but he can only be here for today."

"Oh…" Goten felt a little sad knowing that their father can't stay with them for good.

Gohan points to the direction of children's fighters.

"Just follow the rest of the kids and they'll get you guys ready."

"Kay."

After his older brother leaves him with the rest of the kid fighters, Trunks flies over to him.

"Goten."

"Trunks, what took you so long?"

"I was hearing your parents talk, are they divorced?"

'No, they were never divorced."

"Are you sure? The way I heard them talk sounded just like my parents but worse."

"What did you hear?"

"I heard things about… uhh…" There was a pause between them. "Never mind, forget what I said, maybe I heard wrong."

Goten now felt curious what his friend heard. Maybe it had something to do with his mother lying to him about Gohan being his dad.

While the kids were there, on the other side Goku talks with Vegeta.

"Hey best buddy."

"You better wipe that smirk off your face Kakarot, because after I'm done with you I'll be the strongest warrior on this planet."

Goku kept his grin, "I just want to say that you still have a chance."

"Heh, and I'll use it to defeat you."

"I mean Gohan."

"What are you implying idiot?" Vegeta asks.

"Don't play, King Kai told me about the wedding."

Vegeta gasps, "Listen you moron, nothing happened, things just got out of hand- I had too much to drin- Bulma's my wife you idiot!"

"Don't hide your feelings Vegeta, it's only going to make you feel even more bad. And if you really want Gohan then you have to fight for him before it's too late."

"What the hell do you know? You don't know anything, how could you even possibly know how I feel, and I am not in love with your brat!"

"Then why are you turning red?"

"Ack-" Vegeta felt his face grow warmer. "I hate you so much!" he growls.

"I think you're perfect for Gohan." he smiles.

"Whatever, even if that's the case, I can't do anything about it, I'm married."

Goku felt safe telling Vegeta his secret. "You know Vegeta, I was like you too. I never wanted to marry Chichi, I had someone else in mind. I regret it when I found out what kind of person Chichi is. I wanted to leave her and run towards that other girl but I was too late, she already found someone else."

Vegeta laughs "Heh, looks like both of you lost the best thing, too bad for that woman though, she probably would've made a better wife, a better mother too."

"She is."

"You still see her?"

"Well yeah, we did grow up together."

There was a quiet moment.

"Dumbass, why did you wait it out for so long, you should've said something." Vegeta figured it out.

"I was close to doing that but that meant Trunks wouldn't have existed to go back in time."

"Haven't you been listening? That Trunks was from a parallel universe."

"He's still your son Vegeta, don't you love him?"

"I do."

"Then be glad he's here. The point of what I'm saying is that you should take a chance, if not Gohan's going to end up either marrying Videl and be unhappy for the rest of his life or actually find another guy to be happy with."

"I need to go." Vegeta leaves for a moment.

After Vegeta leaves, Piccolo catches up to him.

"Goku what did you do?"

"Eheh… nothing?" The saiyan laughs nervously because he knew this would bother Piccolo.

"Vegeta was yelling stupid things. You better tell me." the namekian warned him.

"Just that he needs to take a chance."

"Dammit you told him to go after Gohan didn't you!"

Krillin asks, "Goku I don't know if that was a good idea, what about Bulma?"

"Do you have any idea that you're ruining a family." Piccolo tells him.

"Guys, trust me it'll be okay."

"Okay?"

18 steps in. "Let's just see what happens."

"18? You're okay with this?" Krillin asks his wife.

"I'm not okay with cheating but Look, we all know Bulma and Vegeta were not a good match from the start. Sure they had Trunks, but they didn't even plan to be together. We also know Vegeta only stayed with her to be with his kid, plus they argue everyday, and Bulma rarely spends time with him, the marriage is falling apart."

"I won't allow it." the namekian tells her.

"Piccolo, no offense, I feel the reason you say that is because you see Gohan as yourself, you kinda got in between Goku's family too and you don't want Gohan to go through that."

Piccolo shrugs the comment then walks away.

.

After that day is over it was time to head back to the other world. Goku says goodbye to his sons then gave them a little advice,

"Listen you two, while I'm gone I want you to train as hard for the next tournament okay?"  
"We will." Gohan tells him  
"I mean it Gohan, you two are going to need it." he says as he noticed his ex glaring at them.  
Goten asks, "Why?"  
"I'll explain when we get home Goten."

"That's enough! We're going home!" Chichi breaks the moment.  
Goten hugs his father one last time. "I'm glad I finally met you Dad."  
"Same here kiddo." The saiyan returns the affection. "Be safe okay."

"Okay."  
"Let's go Goten!" yells Chichi  
Piccolo stood by him "Ready to head back?"

"You staying over for a while?"

"I've got nothing else to do."

"Great, King Kai says he'll be cooking us a lot of food."

"You know I don't eat."

Goku smiles. He puts all his trust that Gohan will find a way to free themselves.

.

After they got home Gohan sits with Goten.

"What do you have to tell me Gohan?"  
"Goten… Oh boy… You know Mom for a while right?"

"Of course."  
"I mean… how do you see her?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Do you think she's a good person?"  
Goten didn't know why Gohan would even ask that question.

"She's our mom Gohan, of course she is."  
"Goten, our mom… Our mom's not a good person at all."  
"What are you talking about?" Goten asks.  
"Did you ever wonder why I never let her cook food for us?"

The younger saiyan always sees his brother cook. Whenever their mother would make food, Gohan won't eat it and not let him have any either.  
"I do."  
"Well, seven years ago before you were born, Mom made me dinner one night. In that dinner she put some drugs so I can go to sleep. What happened after I slept…"

The teen took a deep breath. "Mom violated me in my sleep."  
"Violated? What's that?" the younger saiyan asks.  
"It means when a person assaults you without you knowing."  
"Did Mom hurt you?"  
"Yeah."  
There's no way their mother is that kind of person Goten said to himself.

"Why would she do that?"  
Gohan took a deep breath,

"Here's the bigger problem. Mom's in love with me. Not as in the love of a parent or child, but like a boyfriend or girlfriend."  
"Is...that bad?"  
"It is. Parents are not allowed to do that to their children. it's disgusting and it hurts kids."  
Goten wonders if this is what Trunks was trying to tell him earlier today.

"But why would she do that? Doesn't she love Dad?"  
"From what I heard from Krillin, Mom used to be in love with Dad. After I was born everything changed, now she hates him."  
"But today, she told him how much she missed him."  
"That was a lie Goten. When I was around your age, we we're training to fight the androids. One night when we had dinner Mom tried to kill Dad with her food."  
The younger saiyan gasps. It was starting to make sense.  
"She poisoned the food hoping to kill Dad. He was lucky that he was able to smell the poison in time, if not we wouldn't be here right now. Those are the reasons why I never let her cook."  
Goten grew angry, "That's not true! She loves us Gohan. If she didn't she would've killed me too, but she didn't which is proof she can't be a bad person."  
"Goten…"  
"Don't lie to me Gohan! Nothing you say is going to make me hate Mom!"  
"Goten I'm sorry I have to say this but Mom hates you."  
"No she doesn't!" water starts coming out of his eyes.  
"Goten!"  
"She's a great mom, she loves us!"  
"Goten, after you were born she didn't want to look at you! She tried to abandon you in the woods right after we got home from the hospital! If it weren't for your crying I wouldn't have noticed! You could've died that same day because of her!"  
Goten tries to come up with a good reason.

"Mah-maybe she… All parents make mistakes. She… she was probably stressed from carrying me all those months." he stutters. "If she didn't want me she could've hurt herself."  
"The reason why she didn't abort you was because she thought you were my son. After Mom raped me, she found out she was pregnant. I even thought I impregnated her until Piccolo told me that she slept with Dad before the Cell games. She was already pregnant with you. If she found out you were Dad's son she would've easily gotten rid you. I had to play along those nine months pretending you were my baby so you could be safe!"  
Now he knew why his mother said that lie. "No… It can't be..."  
"Still don't believe me?! The first day, after I brought you back inside the house, Mom tried to take you away from me. She was so jealous of you, her own baby that she wanted to strangle you! I turned super saiyan to scare her to leave you alone. After that, I had to move your crib into my room so I can protect you. That same night she tried to suffocate you with Pillows and blankets!"  
Goten had nothing to say.

"After saving you, I took you flying over the woods to cheer you up from that terrible experience."  
Goten actually remembers that night. He had the same dream once in a while. He couldn't believe that it's actually a memory. The stars, the lakes, how shiny they were.  
"I… I remember." he wipes his tears.  
"You do?"  
"I thought it was a dream! It was so beautiful that night, I never forgot about it!" he cleans himself with his sleeve  
Gohan hugs his little brother.  
Goten had to know why his mother is an awful person.

"Why…? Why did Mom do this?!"  
"It's my fault, If it weren't for me this wouldn't have happened."  
"No! It's not your fault!" Goten cries into his older brother's shoulder.  
"Goten, if you want we can leave. We can wait until Mom goes asleep so we can run away from her."  
"But…"  
"But what?"  
Gohan has a point Goten thought, but without them their mother could grow worse.  
"Gohan we can't leave her like this."  
"What are you saying?"  
"Have you tried getting her some help?"  
"Do you remember when you were about three and we went to a doctor. You got so bored and went to sleep while it was just me and Mom."  
Goten remembered waiting impatiently that one time. He fell hard as a rock.  
"Yeah."  
"I did get her help. I tried to get her to cooperate. She doesn't want to be treated."

"Have you tried a different doctor?"  
"Even if I did, the last thing the therapist said is that she has to admit that she has a problem before she can be cured. Mom doesn't think she has a problem."  
"But Gohan If we leave Mom, I think she'll go crazy-"  
"Or maybe it'll make her realize she's sick."  
The younger saiyan felt if he can help his mother's sick problem maybe they'll their relationship can improve.  
"Please can we give her a chance? I feel if we can find a way to help her she'll be cured."  
"Goten, what do you think I've been doing these past seven years? I thought I could fix her too. The reason why I never told you about Mom was because I wanted to cure her, and if I did I wouldn't have to tell you what happened in the past so you can grow up healthy. Everyone else and Dad convinced me to tell you now because it's better for you to know before you got hurt. When Krillin told me about it the first time I didn't believe him either. After what she did to me, my life wasn't the same. Mom's not getting any better. Let's just leave before something terrible happens to one of us."  
"You tried to solve this without me Gohan. Now that I know, you and me can find a way to help her."  
"Goten, you don't know how."  
"We'll figure out a way, please Gohan!"  
All of a sudden the door to the room opens. Their mother who stood there asks, "What's going on? What were you two doing?"  
"Nothing Mom, Goten and I were talking about Dad." His older brother lies.

"Yeah Mom. I'm really happy that I finally met Dad." Goten backs up the lie.  
Chichi glares at him, "Goten go to your room."  
"But Mom I want to-"  
"Now young man!"  
Gohan follows him, "Wait up Goten, I'll tuck you into bed."  
He whispers to him. "Think you can still help her?"  
Goten won't give up so easily, he takes the challenge.  
"I want to."  
"Okay fine."  
"Thanks big brother."  
"Just be careful around her, and don't eat anything she makes you."

"I won't."


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright Goten, I'll see you tonight."

"Are you staying out late again?" Goten asks curiously.

"I have to head over to Bulma's so she can make a few adjustments to the Saiyaman costume."

"But everyone already knows you're the Saiyaman."

"Not everyone, I still have to keep my identity a secret for those who don't know." Gohan laughed a bit.

"Okay, say hi to Trunks for me."

Goten noticed his brother always staying late at Trunk's house. Even if the suit's fine he still wants to go.

"Maybe I should ask him to take me with him next time. The younger saiyan has to know what his older brother does over there.

Before Goten went outside, his Mother calls him,

"Goten, I need to have a word with you."

Goten remembers what Gohan said about their mother. Could she really be that evil? He thought. To him she looks completely harmless, maybe cranky but she hasn't done anything to hurt him. He swallows his fear as he goes towards his Mother.

"What is it Mom?"

Chichi asks him about last night. "What were you and your Father talking about the other night?"

Goten explains, "Well I asked Dad what the other world looked like, he said it was pretty big and serpent's tail is really long. Then I asked him if there's any food up there, he said there is and it tastes pretty good over there too and-"

The sound of his mother's facepalms interrupts the conversation.

"No Goten your real Father!"

Goten looked confused, he didn't know what she was talking about.

"I am telling you about my real Dad."

"I mean Gohan!" she growls.

"Oh...well you could've said my brother."

"What were you and Gohan talking about?!"  
"Well we were talking about Dad most of the time."

"What else?" Goten knew his mother wanted to know about last night, but if she really is what Gohan says he can't give away that information.

"That was it Mom."

Chichi asks him, "Has Gohan mentioned any girls lately?"

The only girl Goten thought of is his brother's cute friend Videl.

"I don't know. I don't think he mentioned any girl besides Videl."

Chichi motivates him to remember harder.

"Think Goten, our lives depend on it!" Goten asks "Why should we worry?"

"Goten, if Gohan doesn't marry me he will never be your Father!"

"But he's not even my Dad he's my brother."

"We made you Goten, remember what we talked about?!" His mother grew more angry with each sentence.

Goten replies "But that was before I met my real Dad at the tournament."

Chichi gets up and walks to the door, she opens it while yelling at Goten "Get out! I don't want to see you again!"

"What?"

"You heard me, leave!"

"But Mom I'm your son you can't throw me out, you'll get in trouble."

"I don't give a crap! You're not even our son so get out!"

Goten felt tears coming out if his eyes "B...b...but…"

Chichi grabs him by his orange give and throws him out of the house. the young saiyan hears his mother from inside the house

"And if I still see you out there, I'll kill you!"

Goten didn't know why that hurt him, he could have easily flew or kick his way into the house again, but his mother's words hurt him deep he didn't want to be in the same house with her right now.

He remembered his brother is going to stop by Trunk's house after school, its a safe bet to head over there right now so he can pick him up.

.

After he reached his friend's place he was greeted by his grandmother who then noticed how sad he looked. Goten sweetie what's the matter?" Mrs. Briefs asks him.

"Mu-my mom got mad at me…." He chokes up his words, trying not to cry.

"Aww sweetie, come, tell me what happened, I'll serve us some treats."

After Mrs. Briefs brought tea and cake they talk.

"A little sugar will cure that sadness. Now tell me what happened."

The younger saiyan didn't know if he was allowed to say any of this information to Trunk's grandmother so he thought he'd just give her a summary.

"I said something I wasn't supposed to and my mom kicked me out of the house."

"Oh my, that's terrible sweetie."

"Can I stay here until Gohan picks me up?"

"Of course Goten, I'll let Trunks know that you're here."

At that moment Trunks steps into the living room.

"Trunks, speak of the devil, I was just about to go look for you, Goten had a bad day. You don't mind if he stays here until Gohan picks him up."

"Of course not grandma, just let my dad know I can't train today."

After Mrs. Briefs leaves them alone Trunks asks, "Goten, what's going on?"

"I don't know, one minute minute my mom and I were talking the next she tells me to leave." The younger saiyan wipes his face."

"Why?"

Goten doesn't want to keep secrets from his friend, he felt safe to tell him what's going on. "I told her Gohan's not my dad."

"That's it? I swear your mom has problems. If you want I can get my parents to talk to her, they'll put her in her place."

"No Trunks, I want to keep this a secret."

"Goten…"

"Please, I promised Gohan."

"Fine whatever. Wile we wait for your brother you wanna go play?"

"Sure. I hope your dad isn't angry."

"Not at all, he's been really cool lately."

"He is?"

"Yeah, we've been hanging out a lot, not training but hanging out, and he's stopped fighting with my mom, well most if the time."

"That's good." Goten was curious to know how Vegeta changed in just a few days. He also notice Trunks was in a better mood.

.

It's the end of the day, Goten should be expecting his brother at any moment

"You sure you don't want my dad to talk with your mom?"

"It's fine. My plan is to get along with my mom."

"Uhh… Goten, there's something I should've told you-"

"Trunks sweetie, Gohan's here to pick up his brother!" Mrs. Briefs calls out.  
As the boys come downstairs Gohan tells them,

"Can you excuse Goten and I for a moment?"  
"Of course, we'll bring some refreshments. Come Trunks let's leave these two alone for a moment."  
Gohan asks "What happened Goten?"  
Goten starts explaining, "Mom asked me about you this morning after you left. She asked if you were seeing other girls. I don't think she believed me. Then she tried to convince me that you're still my dad. I told her that I was just your brother. That's when she opened the door and told me to get out." Goten starts whimpering, "She told me to leave because I wasn't even your son." Goten wipes his tears, it still hurts having his own mother treat him this way.  
"Oh Goten, you see what I mean? That woman is a monster. We're leaving that house this instant."  
"No! Not yet." Goten begs him.  
"Goten you saw how she treated you and that's what happens when I'm not home."  
"I didn't even try yet. Now that you're here she'll have to take me back."  
"Goten…" Gohan didn't know what to do. He was starting to grow impatient.  
"Gohan, can I talk to you for a moment?"  
Vegeta interrupts them.  
"Sure, Goten go join Trunks and Bulma's mom."

Goten walks over to the kitchen to join his friend.

"Goten sweetie, why don't you go over and take these cookies to your brother.

"They look great." Goten grabs a handful of them.

"Hey, save some for me will ya." Trunks also takes some.

Mrs. Briefs giggles "Oh you boys are so sweet. The tea is almost done."

As Goten walks back to the living room he drops the cookies as he catches his brother and Vegeta kissing. Not even a peck but full lip contact.

His gasp surprises both of them.

"Goten." Gohan panics. "Vegeta, I… I have to go." he quickly says.

As they flew home Goten couldn't get the picture out of his head, his brother kissing his best friend's dad. How long has this been going on? He looks at his brother who's still wearing a blank face. Breaking the ice he asks,  
"You...you're not going to hurt Mom are you?"  
Gohan responds. "She kicked you out Goten, that's a good reason to do it."  
"Gohan please don't, she didn't hit me or anything I just flew to Trunk's house."

Gohan sighs. "I'll scare her then. Is that okay?"  
"Um...I guess." Goten didn't know if that was a good response.

As the boys made it home they were immediately interrogated by their mother.  
"Gohan I need to have a word with you!"  
"Yeah I need to have a word with you too." Goten felt his brother pull him into the house.  
"Wait Gohan I can explain!"  
"Shut it Mom!" he screams startling her. "Goten, go to room, I'll take care of this."

Goten left as quickly as he can knowing things will get ugly.  
"Gohan please listen!" he hears his mother.  
"I thought I told you years ago that if you harm Goten I'd kill you!"  
"Gohan I'm sorry! I was just in a bad mood today! Please forgive me I promise I won't hurt Goten ever again!"  
Goten hopes his brother doesn't do anything rash. "Please Gohan, don't do it don't do it…"  
He hears his brother, "I don't want to deal with you right now Mom I'm going to sleep in Goten's room for a while and I better not see you there!"  
"Whew." Goten felt relieved. Then the thought of his brother and Vegeta came back to his mind. Should he talk to his brother about it or leave it alone? Does Trunks know what's going on, and if not, should he tell him? Gohan enters his room looking tired and stressed at the same time.  
"Gohan…?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I saw you kiss Vegeta."  
"I know."  
"You told me a parent shouldn't do that."  
"To their kids. Vegeta's not related to me so that's okay."  
"Gohan, do you like boys?"  
"Yeah. I like men."  
"You don't like girls then?"  
"I guess not."  
"So you don't like Videl huh?"  
"Not really. She's cute but I don't see her as a girlfriend. Look Goten, promise me you won't tell Mom, Trunks, Bulma or her parents."  
"Why?"  
"Because, if Mom finds out she won't feel any better. If you tell Trunks and his family they'll only fight more and we don't want to ruin their relationship."

Goten can already see the frustration in his brother, this is probably the only thing that's keeping him calm. Like Trunks. He then thought, "Could this have happened now?" he then tells his brother. "Okay."

"Okay? You're not even going to ask me how it happened?"  
"Trunks looked really happy lately. He's usually upset because his family doesn't get along. Now he said his Dad is spending time with him that's not just training. He doesn't know what changed because his parents rarely argue everyday but Vegeta's always happy now."  
"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I think you helped both of them..."  
"Well, let's keep it that way."  
Goten agrees "Okay. I do want to know, when?"

"What do you mean?"

"When did you like Vegeta?"

Gohan laughs, "Around your age."

"Really?"

"Yeah, during the time with the androids. He saved my life from Cell remember."

"Wow, that's pretty cool..." Goten felt a little awkward.

"Yeah it is."

Goten's going to hate himself for keeping this a secret, but all he cares right now is his brother's happiness."

.

.

.

"Okay, I'm gonna head out." Gohan tells his little brother.

"Are you going to see Vegeta again?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd do it before Mom gets home."

"Gohan, what if Bulma finds out what you're doing?"

That question seemed to stall his big brother in his tracks.

"I… I don't know actually. I'll try and figure something. Remember, don't tell Mom where or who I am."

"Right…" The younger saiyan grew more worried each time his brother goes over there for his dates. He felt partially responsible for this affair going on. After about an hour later he gets a knock on the door.

"Is Mom knocking? Maybe she needs help carrying stuff." he quickly runs to the door and when he opens it, he was surprised to find Videl.

"Vi-Videl?!" He said out loud.

"What are you doing here?" he asks shyly.

"I came here to see Gohan."

"Gohan? Gohan went out for a while."

"Didn't he mention a date with me?"

Goten tries to remember. "No… He didn't say anything about a date."

"Hm, your Mom kept calling me, saying he wanted to go on a date."

"Not to sound rude but shouldn't Gohan be the one to call you instead of my Mom?" Goten asks. The teen laughs,

"I guess you're right, I should go then.

"You don't have to go, we can hangout."

Goten quickly stops her, seeing this as a chance to know Videl better, after all it's not like his brother is going to marry her.

"Well, I guess I can stay over for a little while, what do you want to do?"

The younger wished he knew she was coming over, he would've made a plan. He then hears rumbling coming from her stomach.

Videl tries to hide her embarrassment,

"I guess I'm hungry."

"I can make you food." Goten exclaims.

"You know how to cook?"

"Not as good as my brother but he did teach me a few things."

Goten heads to the kitchen to take out a tea kettle. After filling it with water he turns on the stove and places it on top of the blue flames. He places some green onions, carrots, and some leftover hard boiled eggs from yesterday on a bamboo cutting board. After he chops and slices them carefully he shakes the bag of ramen noodles into the bowl preparing to pour the hot water onto everything while mixing it along with the flavor powder.

After slurping the first few noodles, Videl tells Goten.

"This is good Goten."

"Ah-thank you. My brother said if I ever get hungry and need a quick bite, I'd make this. He also said I shouldn't eat this alot or I'll get sick."

"He is right."

Goten puts his bowl down, "This reminds me of some dumb jokes Trunks told me the other day."

"Oh, what kind of jokes?"

"Here's one, so what do you call a fake noodle?"

Videls asks him "What do you call it?"

Goten replies "An impasta." Videl giggles at the answer.

Goten saw this as an opportunity to keep going. He then remembered another one.

"What do you call an alligator with a vest? An investigator." Videl's laughs start to grow a little louder. Goten then remembered a recent classic one,

"Oh, this one's a good one. Why can't you give Elsa a balloon? Because she'll let it go."

Videl and Goten are now laughing together until they both a hear a loud,

"Ahem!"

The pair notice Chichi at the doorway. Goten greets her "Welcome home Mom, how was shopping?"

"It was good." she responds in a serious manner.

"It's good seeing you again Mrs. Son." Videl tells her.

"Oh, you don't have to be so formal Videl, since you're going to marry my Gohan soon, you can just call me Chichi."

"Oh, okay."

"Goten can you meet me upstairs, I need you to help me with something."

Goten replies "No problem Mom."

Videl asks her "Do you want me to help too Chichi?"

"Don't you worry Videl, we'll be back in a flash."

Goten leaps out of his seat then follows his mother to the top of the staircase. Chichi grabs Goten by surprise, pinning him against a wall where she proceeds to interrogate him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asks aggressively.

It took a moment for Goten to react what's going. "What do you mean Mom?"

"Don't play dumb, you're stealing your brother's girlfriend."

"No I'm not." Goten quickly responds.

"Then what was that when I came in?"

Goten explains "I was just telling her some jokes."

Chichi pressed harder, "I don't believe you, I know what I saw, and you were flirting with her."

"I really wasn't Mom." Goten defends himself even though she's right.

"Yeah right! You and Goku are the same. Both of you are always attracted to rich girls. Now listen you little shit, I want you to leave Gohan's girlfriend alone, she's not interested in morons. Your brother on the other hand worked so hard getting this far, and I'm not gonna let another Goku ruin this for...us..." Goten noticed his mother trailed her sentence as she stares blankly in midair,

"Goten, where's Gohan?"

Goten remembered he went to see Vegeta, he kept his promise when he told her, "I don't know where he is Mom."

His mother shakes him, "Liar! You know! He's at Bulma's house isn't he?"

"I don't know..." Goten tries to pulls himself away from her. Chichi drags him near the stairs and with one strong throw she throws him down the stairs, the younger saiyan couldn't believe what was happening until he hits some stairs all the way to the bottom.

He hears Videl call to him, "Goten! Are you okay?!"

He hears his mother talk, "It's alright Videl, Goten just tripped on the stairs that's all."

Goten started to question his mother's sanity. How could she throw her own son down the stairs? He thought, does she really hate him this much? He quickly rethinks his purpose of making her happy, and if this is what it'll take to make herself feel better then he'll just have to go through with it, no matter how emotionally crippling it is.

His mother left him in the hands of Videl while she fetches Gohan from Vegeta's. Goten hopes if she does discover his brother's relationship between him and Vegeta she'll finally put this whole mess behind.

"That must have been some fall Goten."

"It was nothing I've dealt with worst falls."

"But the noise you made when you hit the floor… It scared me."

The younger saiyan smiles, "I'm fine really, I'm starting to feel better. Don't you have to head out Videl?"

"Will you be okay on your own?"

"Sure I will, and thanks to you I feel a million times better."

"I'm glad." she smiles. "It is getting late I have to go now before I get too tired to drive. Oh before I forget, tell your brother to come hangout this weekend, you should come too."

"We'll be glad to." Goten quickly responds.

"Alright, I'll see you there then, don't forget to tell Gohan."

"I won't." Goten waves goodbye. After Videl leaves his room he heard his mother's voice entering the house.

After Videl leaves, Chichi barges into Goten's room,

"Alright Goten where is he?!"

That question could only mean Gohan wasn't there either, at this point he actually doesn't know where his brother could be.

"I really don't know Mom."

"Is he seeing another girl?!"

"No he's not." Goten tells her the truth. All of a sudden they both hear,

"I'm home!" Chichi is the first to run downstairs

"Gohan! Where were you?!"

" I was at Bulma's house."

"I was there earlier and that ageless freak said you were already here!"

Goten wishes his brother can cut the act now, keeping it a secret is only making their mother's situation worse.


	10. Chapter 10

The younger saiyan has tried to get his mother to come within her senses, but his plans surprisingly hasn't been working out. Whenever he tries to bring up a good memory she quickly shuns them, making up a ridiculous story how she was so miserable. After all that Goten still has hope to make her recover. His brother didn't want anything to do with his plan telling him it won't work. He's had help from his friend sending him photos of his father and his family from childhood to now. He even asked his grandfather to send him photos of his daughter and Goku from when they were kids.

After the tournament the Ox King has been visiting them on the weekends. Goten noticed it was one of the only times his mother stayed away from Gohan.

"Hey! I'm so glad to see you both doing well." The Ox King is always happy to see his grandkids.

"Same here Grandpa. Are you going to spend the night here?"Gohan asks.

"You know what, that's a good idea Gohan. I haven't slept over in a while."

"Great, I'll be in the back picking out food."

After Gohan leaves towards the backyard Chichi quickly follows him. Goten asks his grandfather, "Did you bring them Grandpa?"

"Whoops I must have forgot."

"Aww-"

"Just kidding kiddo, you'd think I'd forget something like that?" he takes out the photos he brought.

"Yes! Thanks Grandpa, you're the best!" Goten takes out his own family photo album he made on his own. He used different scraps of paper he accumulated and turned it into his own album scrapbook.

"My my, you did a heck of a job Goten."

"Thanks to you Grandpa it's almost complete."

"No problem, though, I would've thought your mother would've kept her own photo book."

"It was too small for all the photos I collected from you and Trunks."

"I see."

"Well, I better go and see how your brother's doing, he might need my help collecting the food for tonight."

"Okay Grandpa."

The younger saiyan felt proud he was able to put this whole project together. With this there's no way his mother can resist these good memories.

"I can't wait to show her." he felt a rush in his chest, he couldn't wait to show her. As he puts it away the door abruptly opens and Gohan storms in telling him.

"Goten, we have to go upstairs."

"Why?"

"Grandpa just caught Mom and he wants to talk to us."

"Uh oh…" Goten thought.

.

After revealing their mother's true nature, the Ox King was baffled.

"I'm sorry Grandpa. I thought you'd be upset or you wouldn't believe me."

"Gohan, you and your brother are both my grandkids, I love you both so much I'd do almost anything for you.

After a long explanation the man took a deep breath, "I wish I could've done something to stop this. I really am sorry Gohan, you didn't deserve this, you either Goten."

After they hugged him, their grandfather tells them.

"Don't worry kids, this ends now. I'll have a serious talk to your mother before things get out of hand. Plus I also don't want your mom to get in between you and Videl's relationship."

"Um…"

"What's the matter Gohan?"

"About that Grandpa, there's something you need to know."

"What is it?"

"I...don't like Videl. I mean... I'm not in love with her."

"You're not?"

Gohan had to explain his attraction towards guys and that he's in love with someone else.

" So who's the lucky uh… guy?" he aks.

"Um…"

"Is it someone I know?"

"Yeah... Grandpa what would you say if it's…"

Goten didn't like it when someone's beating around the bush, and Gohan wasn't making this easy.

"It's Vegeta Grandpa."

"Goten what the hell?!"

"You were stalling big brother." whined the younger saiyan.

"Vegeta?" the man looked surprised.

Gohan replies

"No offense but why him?"

"I don't know Grandpa, I can't explain love you know."

"Wouldn't you rather want someone more… tame. He is taken after all, if you want I can find someone much better for you back home."

"I'm fine Grandpa." Gohan laughs a little.

"Are you sure? He's pretty fit and I hear he owns a lot of land."

"Grandpa…"

"It's just that I don't really trust him Gohan, he almost destroyed the world and he beat you up when you were a kid." their grandfather sounded worried.

"The past is the past, plus he did kinda helped us on namek and saved me from Cell." Gohan tells him.

Goten explains "Don't worry Grandpa Vegeta's been taking good care of him. Gohan told me last week that he's planning to leave Bulma so he could be with him."

"Is that true Gohan?"

"Yeah."

"I can imagine how Bulma's going to react after he tells her." the Ox King grew a little worried. "Are you sure about this guy? Do you think he's willing to go through with it?"

Gohan smiles. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Then I support you. I'll talk to your mother about it too."

"Actually Grandpa, Mom doesn't know yet. She doesn't know I'm into men or that I'm in love with Vegeta."

"Do you want me to tell her-"

"No. I want to tell her."

"As you wish." Their grandfather nods.

The two brothers decide to go see a movie so they can give their mother and her father time to talk.

.

After one action packed movie later, the boys come home to their mother who was in the kitchen sipping tea. They didn't get greeted by their grandfather so Gohan asks her,

"Mom, where'd Grandpa go?"

"He left." Chichhi nonchalantly tells them.

"He left, why?"

"Because he couldn't accept our love. I told him if he didn't want us to be together then he should leave."

Their grandfather must have been really mad enough to leave without saying goodbye. Goten felt they should go after him.

Both of them talk upstairs.

"Gohan, maybe we should go see him."

"Maybe you're right, though he could be mad right now, seeing how impossible Mom is. I say we should give him some time. He'll come back next weekend."

Goten nods.

.

.

.

After one month of waiting their grandfather never returned. By that time Gohan tells Goten about the new apartment Vegeta rented. It's perfect he said since it's near his school, and he can just stop by or maybe live there. No one in the area will ever suspect the husband of Bulma Briefs meeting up with a teenager in a random apartment.

"Look I appreciate what you're trying to do, but you have to understand that Mom will never change." Gohan tells his little brother to give up on curing their Mom.

"But you said Vegeta used to be evil, now he's on our side."

"Well… that's true."

"If it's possible with him then the same thing can happen to Mom."

"Dammit Goten-"

The phone rings, interrupting the conversation. The boys then hear their mother's voice,

"Hello…? Oh Bulma what a surprise… What…? You've got to be kidding… But why…? ...Why that little…don't you listen to him! He's the one who caused all the trouble… you shouldn't have married that man in the first place...! I… I know you only did it for Trunk's sake but the man is an animal Bulma. Do you actually think that scumbag could ever love someone, he doesn't even pay attention to his son. We'll talk more about this later, right now….I have to take care of a few things…" After clicking the phone off she quietly laughs then laughs a little louder, and louder. The amount of laughter scares Goten.

"Mu...Mom? Are you...okay?"

"Oh yes Goten. This just turned into the best day ever. Bulma just told me that Vegeta wants a divorce."

"Well that's too bad." Gohan responds.

"I say she deserved it."

"You don't mean that do you?" Goten asks her.

"Of course Goten! That skank was probably sleeping around. I bet she slept with someone and that mongrel probably caught them in the act."

Chichi wraps her arms around Gohan.

"Oh honey that means you never slept with Bulma all along, I'm so proud of you."

"Proud?"

"Yes darling, you overcame temptation and kept your distance away from that dirty whore."

"How do you know I didn't sleep with her?" he pushes her.

"Oh honey, because if you did that lazy bum would have flown here and tried to kill you."

"Well… since Bulma's single now, maybe I can drop by and see if she needs my company."

"Oh you don't mean that darling, we all know you prefer me over her."

"Yeah right, with someone stunning and smart like her who wouldn't wanna go out with her? And…She does have money, which could be also part of my benefit, that's kind of a win."

Chichi grabs him by the collar. "Don't you dare see her!" she yells. "You know damn well you're going to marry Videl!" She shakes him "And what do you mean stunning, am I not good enough for you?!"

"You're my mom dammit, we'll never be together!"

"Don't dare say that in front of our son!'

"Goten's my little brother, we gave you the tests!"

"Those tests are made up!"

"You're just jealous Bulma's sexy!" Gohan mocks

"AAAAGH! You just turned this into the worst moment ever!"

"Good!" Gohan leaves.

Goten was growing tired of the arguments cluttering the house. He can rarely think with his brother purposely making their mother angry.

"Gohan what are you doing making Mom more angry?"

"Goten how can you stand there and listen to this?"

"I don't like Mom saying things like that either but you shouldn't have made her angrier."

"I'm sorry. I'm just getting sick and tired of her sneering at everybody who she thinks is lower than her. I mean she kicked Grandpa out of our house last month and now we haven't seen him in weeks. She probably said something to offend him. And how could she say that to Bulma after everything she's done for her, then again I shouldn't be talking either. But what gets me more mad is when she belittles Vegeta."

"What's belittle?" Goten asks

"It means making someone feel less than a being or not important I guess."

Goten leans against his brother. "Don't worry brother everything's going to work out." he tries to give him hope.

"How could you be so sure?"

"Because we were able to get this far without getting hurt so I guess we can do anything."

Gohan sighed "You're a great little brother Goten. Whoever marries you will be the most luckiest person in the world."

"Can I ask you something Gohan?"

"Sure."

"Since you're gay does that mean I'm gay?"

"It doesn't work like that Goten, it depends how you feel towards someone."

"Well how can I tell what gender I like?"

"Well between a man or a woman, which ones more attractive?"

"Huh?"

"Which one's sexy to you?"

"Oh, women."

"That's your answer."

"So I'm normal?"

"Heterosexual meaning you're straight so...yeah."

.

After a day at the park Gohan, Videl and Goten relax on the couch,

"That was fun Gohan."

"Yeah big bro, what should we do now?" Goten asks.

"Well I'm thinking we should all see a movie next. "

Goten smiles "Great idea."

As they set up the TV in the living room, Gohan went to go make snacks in the kitchen. "I'll go make some popcorn."

Videl asks "So what do you want to watch Goten?" "Anything's fine with you and Gohan." "Alright then."

The younger brother was curious to know if Videl is actually in love with his brother. He asks

her "So Videl are you really planning to marry Gohan soon?"

Videl replies "It's a little early, why? Has he mention anything about it?" Her eyes grew when she asked that.

Goten answers "Oh no, I just wanted to ask... If anyone else confessed their love to you would you accept it?"

"I don't know Goten." As Videl faces the other direction, he took this moment to go for the kill, in this case a kiss. Goten reaches in for a light peck on her cheek, very close to her lips. Videl panics "Goten, what are you doing? I'm your brothers girlfriend, we can't- I mean- you can't do that." By the reaction of his crush she's very in love with her brother. "I… I'm sorry I didn't... It…It was just...out of nowhere. I'm sorry." he apologizes. Videl assures him "I'm sorry, I'm not mad at you, but if Gohan finds out what you did he'll be very upset, and I don't want there to be a fight between you guys."

"But he…he's… You're right, I...won't do it again..." Videl tousled his hair "No worries, I'll keep it a secret okay." Goten felt frustrated, it's so unfair that his brother can keep a pretty woman even though he likes men. He should just tell Videl that his brother is into men, not women. The younger saiyan wonders how her reaction will be if she found that out.

"Hey Videl, by some crazy chance, what would you do if Gohan was seeing someone else?"

"Someone else? Why? Do you know something that I don't?"

"It's just a what if situation."

"I...don't know, I guess I'd be really mad…"

"And what if it's a...man?"

"Wha-wha...what?! A man?!" The question seemed to throw the teen off. She then laughs it off.

"Ah...hahaha! Don't be silly Goten, your brother's not gay, if he were why would he be going out with me, heheh…"

Gohan comes back with the popcorn in hand, "Hey, what did I miss?"

"Oh nothing much, your little brother is really funny you know. He asked what I would do if you turned out to be gay." Videl laughs.

"Really? Goten, think you can help me with the drinks." Gohan urges him.

As both of them went back to the kitchen,

"Goten, what are you trying to do?" he whispers.

"Why are you still lying to her? You should tell her the truth."

"Because It's not the right time."

"What about Vegeta?"

"I already explained to him."

"I don't know why you even went out with her if you're not even into women." he harshly whispers,

"So I can throw Mom off. Why do you even care right now?"

"Hmph, I don't care…" Goten walks out with the jug of tea in his hands. He couldn't believe the nerve of Gohan using people this way, the younger saiyan can just scream.

.

The younger saiyan didn't have enough sleep that night. Apparently his mother snuck into Gohan's bed making him so angry that he threatened to blow up the house if she didn't let him leave. His brother spent the rest of the night at Vegeta's new place.

Later on, as the sun rose his brother knocks on his door.

"Goten, you ready to meet up with Trunks?"

"Yeah, just give me a moment." Goten rubs his eyes.

After a small quarrel with their mother, the two were successfully able to go.

Gohan asked his little brother.

"So is that why you were angry with me yesterday?"

"Huh?"

"You're in love with Videl?"

"Ye… yeah." Goten nervously responds.

"I'm sorry. I wish you could've told me before I even went out with her."

"Videl said you'd be mad if you find out."

"Why would I, you already know about me and Vegeta. Anyway, I'm going to finish things with her, besides, you guys look better as a couple. We better start flying." Gohan looks at the time.

As they both started to float towards the sky Goten asks.

"Gohan, does that mean Mom's going to find out soon?"

"I… I don't know…"

"I know you're afraid of telling her, but it's only going to make her more angry Gohan. I notice your fights with her are only getting worse."

"It is?"

Goten shakes his head.

"I'll find a way, just give me some time. Which reminds me, how come you didn't tell me Mom threw you down the stairs?"

Goten froze for a moment.

"You didn't think Videl would tell me?"

"I just fell."

"Goten, you can fly now, it was easy to put the pieces together and there's no way you could've fallen that easily. If I'm going to tell her, this means you're coming with me."

"Gohan…"

"I mean it. This isn't good for your mental health"

Goten explains. "Gohan if I go with you Mom will only bother us. If I stay she'll have to leave you alone while I keep her busy."

"No she won't. She's still going to come after me whether you're with me or not. She's obsessed with me, she won't stop until she has me. Goten for the love of god please stop trying to cure this woman."

"I won't…"

.

.

.

A few days have passed. Goten couldn't stop thinking about what Gohan said about their mother being a lost cause. He felt a bit of hopelessness thinking that there could actually be no way of curing her mental state, and if not what can he do now.

"Maybe I should go with Gohan, if Mom's going to treat me bad I can't stay."

Gohan comes in wearing a blank expression on his face. "It's done."

"You mean-"

"I broke up with Videl."

"What did she say?" Goten wanted to know.

"She yelled, calling me sick, and then she slapped me in the face. Goten do me a favor, don't ever treat a woman the same way I did. It just makes you feel less of a man."

"I won't."

His older brother sighs, "Any moment now Mom's going to come crashing into this room and ask why. It's time I tell her the truth."

"Maybe it'll change her."

"I hope you're right-"

"GOHAN!" a scream echos the house.

"Here goes nothing, stay here Goten."


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a year since that happened. The young saiyan brushed his fingers through his short hair his mother butchered, in an attempt to make him resemble his brother to replace him. After going through the unspeakable things his mother did to him, the same way as Gohan, Goten didn't question anything anymore, his mother couldn't change, he didn't know why he ever thought he had a chance to make things right, if he just would've listened to Gohan maybe he'd still be here.

Chichi attempted to hide her trail using Bulma's grief. After that failed she tries to kidnap Goten and run away. Luckily for Goten Videl saves him from a tormented future. Here he is in the hands of the police to fill in some blanks.

"I'm sorry you had to come back Goten but we need more information about your mother."

The police brought back Goten after putting his mother in prison.

"Why, what more do you need?"

"It turns out your mother might have been in even more trouble than we thought. Do you know anyone by the name of Maron?"

"Krillin's daughter?"

"No, another Maron, with one r."

"Maron…? One with blue hair?" The young saiyan remembers his big brother telling him about Krillin's ex once, and how ridiculous she was.

"Yes her." The detective points out.

"I never met her. What my brother used to tell me is that she had a lot of boyfriends with her, she used to date Krillin he said but she was always gone."

"Has she met your mother?"

"My brother told me she called our mom old and she was very angry."

"Uhuh." The detective scribbles in his pad. "What about a girl name Angela."

"Angela…?"

"Do you know her?"

"She went on a date with Gohan once."

"From what we were told, she went on that date and never came home."

"Really?"

"By any chance did she also meet your mother?"

"No she didn't, I do remember my mom followed them on their date."

"She followed them?"

The young saiyan shakes his head,

"I was left alone at home that day, well I snuck out to go to Trunks' house. She came back before Gohan did."

"Tell me, did she look out of the ordinary, like tired, stressed, anything."

"She did look tired, as if she ran a lot."

"I understand."

"Detective, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Did you find my grandpa yet?"

The detective paused for a moment.

"No… we still haven't found him."

"What's gonna happen to me? Am I going to be alone."

"You won't. Luckily your friend's father, has decided to take you in."

"Vegeta?"

"He finished the paperwork so you guys are all set now."

"If you do find my grandpa, you'll tell me, right…?"

"We will."

It was hard looking into his mother's face after everything that's happened. Vegeta wanted them to face their fears.

"Vegeta, why do we have to visit them." Goten asks him.

"That woman made your life a living hell for you, show her no fear." He growled.

Goten looks at his friend who is clearly also confused with his father's choice. They both can feel the anger emanating from him, but who wouldn't be angry when someone you love was taken away.

.

"My my Goten just look how much you've grown." Chichi was bound in handcuffs. After her last visit she lost her privilege of even a handshake.

"Fix your hair dear it looks all messy. I wouldn't blame you if this is Vegeta's choice of hair style." She glares at the prince.

"It's fine Mom…"

"Fix it now Goten, even in these cuffs I'm still your mother." she says it in a way that made your skin crawl.

The half saiyan looks down,

"Since when…?" Goten muttered under his breath.

"What was that honey?" Chichi responds.

Goten lifts his head. "You didn't do anything to Grandpa right?"

"Ah...hahaha!" His mother's laugh made him uneasy."

"Oh Goten, it's clear Vegeta's been feeding you lies."

"Please, answer my question…"

"No I didn't."

.

"She's lying Trunks, I know it." the two friends talked after they got back.

"Of course she's lying Goten, we all know that. Don't tell me you still think your Mom's okay after everything she did especially to you, Gohan, and my mom."

"I... don't know… I don't know what to think anymore. I'm just trying to figure out what happened to my grandpa."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she also killed him."

"Don't even joke about that. Besides, I don't think Grandpa would let himself get killed that easily."

"Pfft, yeah sure, after the way Gohan was fooled I wouldn't be surprised the same thing… would've...happened to him…" Trunks' looks at his friend with distraught written all over his face.

"Trunks we have to find him."

"What?"

"Help me find him."

"Now? But we just got back."

"Please Trunks I'm begging you!"

.

The two friends searched near his home.

"Not here, I can't sense anything familiar."

"What about your Mom's house?" Trunks tells him.

"You think he's there?"

"Think about it. The police said the last place he was at is your Mom's place and you told me after that day you guys never saw him again."

"Let's go." Goten flies off.

Both boys sped their way returning to the Son residence.

.

.

As both Saiyan's reach over there, they couldnt believe what they were witnessing.

"Trunks what's going on?!" Goten panics seeing the sight of police cars and lights flashing everywhere with yellow tape wrapped all over the house, the backyard, and a couple feet away from the yard.

"All the cops are in the garden." Trunks points out.

Goten notices the large amount of police officers and paramedics gathered near their garden.

After touching the ground with the tips of their foot they race towards the large groups of cops.

One of them sees the pair running towards them. "Hey, you kids aren't supposed to be here!"

Goten ignores the man and pushes and shoves anyone out of the way.

"Somebody stop that kid!"

One of them grabs Goten but the Saiyan is easily able to slip out of their grasp.

"Let me go this was my house, my garde-" The young saiyan froze seeing a large hole near their garden. In that hole remains a very large skeletal spooking the Saiyan and the clothes it was wearing looked terribly familiar, especially that cap with the horns.

"What is that?!" He shrieked. Trunks gasps. Goten continues to yell,

"What is it, get it out of the garden! Get it away from my home!"

"Goten!"

"Trunks, what is it?!"

"Goten, they found him… they found your grandpa..." Trunks looked serious.

"No… NO! You're lying, it's not him!" Goten screams out. Tears start coming out of his eyes. He looks back at the haunting sight that used to be his grandfather and started to wail on Trunks' shoulder, then fell to the ground. The other Saiyan didn't know what to do at a moment like this so he just held his friend together as best he can.

.

.

.

"We're really sorry about your grandfather." Another detective gives her condolences.

"How did this happen…?"

"The coroner found blood on his clothes… Are you sure you want me to tell you Goten?"

"Please... just say it...tell me."

"There was a large stain of blood in his middle section, he'd been cut somewhere on his torso by a large blade that we found with him."

"Who did this?" Goten already had his answer, he just wants confirmation.

"Your mother's fingerprints were found on that blade."

"Thank you detective, that's all I wanted to hear."

Goten couldn't handle the thought of his mother after that whole mess. After he calmed down he decides to see his mother, before he did though he takes a look in the bathroom mirror. He still sees Gohan.

"I can't look like this he thought." Goten notices Vegeta pass by,

"Vegeta wait."

"What is it?"

"Can you cut my hair?"

"What?"

"Cut my hair. I can't stand how it looks anymore."

"Okay." The prince didn't question no more.

.

Goten decides to go by himself this time.

"Oh Goten darling I haven't seen you in weeks…. Goten!" Chichi was horrified seeing Goten with a different hair style.

"What did you do to your hair?!"

Vegeta gave Goten a modern hairstyle most guys were sporting right now, a usual fade.

"I changed it."

" I gave you beautiful hair, how could you do this to me?!"

"You can't do anything to me Mom you're in jail."

The young saiyan gives her a blank stare.

Chichi just remembered she's still in cuffs so she can't do anything to him.

"You look like a homo!"

"And you're a crazy psycho."

"What did you say to me?! You have no right to speak to me that way I am your mother!"

One of the guards comes in between them.

"Sir, do you want me to restrain her?"

"No! It's fine, let her say what she wants." Goten finally stands up to her.

"Since when were you my mom?! You've abused me my entire life, you only treated me nice after you killed Gohan!"

"I did not kill Gohan, Vegeta did!"

"And guess what, they finally found Grandpa in our garden!"

Chichi stood still for a moment.

"And from what the cops told me it looks like they're going to add more years for you, and I am glad they will."

Chichi gave her son a death stare. Goten continues.

"You've been ruining everybody's life when you forced Dad into marrying you, you've killed innocent people and got Bulma involved in your sick plans, I hope you rot in jail for the rest of your life!"

"You've got some nerve you demon seed, you're the same as that deadbeat dad of yours. You're lucky I still need you to make me another Gohan to replace you."

"Lucky…? I still need you? I'm not coming back here, this is my last time seeing you again. After this visit you're not my mom anymore. You're just going to be Chichi to me. A crazy murderous psychotic hag I used to know in prison…" Goten smiles a bit.

"You won't leave me, you need me you've got no one, who in hell would ever want you?"

"Anyone who's glad to finally see you behind bars. Goten responds. "Goodbye Chichi." Goten walks away.

"Wait just a minute!" Chichi screams.

"I'm not done with you! You're not leaving me until I get pregnant from you you little sperm bank! You can't stand being far from me I'm everything you ever dreamed, have you forgotten all the times we spent in bed together! They way we caressed each other as we fucked our bodies together, did you forget?!"

The young saiyan grew disgusted as his mother described his rape.

"Face it you little freak you want me, I'm the only girl you'll ever need. You think Videl would want your worthless ass, I'm the only girl you'll ever fuck in your life, you need me!"

Goten continues to walk away.

"You need me Goten, you'll come back to me, I know it. And when you do you'll fuck me like the animal that you are!" Her voice echoed the hall as he kept walking. As he got outside the prison he gagged then threw up on the sidewalk from the words that woman spat out.

.

.

.

Meanwhile in the other world...

"Gohan." Goku runs to him.

"You look happy, what's going on Dad?"

"King Kai told me that Goten finally stood up to your mother. He's cut ties with her."

"Really, Goten did that?"

"Yeah. They police finally found the Ox King so Chichi's going to get even more time in prison."

"That's great Dad. How's Vegeta?"

"Good, he still misses you a lot."

"Ah of course."

"Son, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for putting you and your brother in the middle of this. I know I hadn't been there for you. I just thought your mother was trying to raise you right but I guess I trusted her too much. I shouldn't have gotten married too quickly."

"You mean you should've confessed to Bulma before my Mom came along."

"I guess if you want to put it that way." Goku laughs.

"But in all seriousness Dad, I should've told you the way Mom was acting funny towards me. If I did maybe this could've been avoided. Actually all our friends knew way before we did."

"That's true."

"I wish we can tell them how sorry we are."

"Well, maybe you can."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

A soft glow envelopes Gohan.

"Huh? What's going on? Dad?"

"I wanted to make things right. I've always wanted to make you boys happy and I never got the chance to show that. If Shenron can't bring you back maybe Porunga could."

Gohan couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Wait, did you…"

"I asked Dende for some help, he was able to reach to his homeplanet and collect the dragonballs from there.

"Dad… I don't know what to say…"

"Just enjoy your life son, it's what I always wished for you now go get married!"

"Dad, I love you…" Gohan completely vanishes.

"I love you too son."

* * *

Well folks that's it for now. Sorry if the story wasn't that exciting this year. With the two-three last stories I wrote... How can I put it...? Most of the scenes that weren't there, I really didn't want to retype it the third time. If I did it would've just been the same story again. I wanted to add some new stuff into this one, even if it's just a little. That said I think I'm gonna need a break from the story for a while. To keep up with my job, and to figure out how to end this story with a bang. I will tell you this Chichi will pay in the next one. I wish you guys a great day.


End file.
